POTC 3
by CJS-DEPPendent
Summary: This is a script for my own version of the movie. It was written before the movie was out and is a SPARRABETH story. It's also my first FanFiction, so reviews are welcome. PLEASE REVIEW! ... I love to know what people think. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of its characters...but I sure as hell wouldn't mind owning Johnny :P

A/N: This is my first Fan fiction EVER for any movie or show. I wrote it back in the beginning of 07 while I was waiting for the movie to come out. The story is, in a way, my own version of POTC AWE, and while it contains some ideas that I got from trailers and such, it's mainly my own story line.

Please read and review, but no flames, please.

A/N2: It starts off exactly where POTC DMC left off: The crew is at Tia Dalma's, Barbosa has just shown up and Jack is lost somewhere in Davy Jones' Locker.

-----------------

"What's become of my ship?"...

**DESERT**

A head pokes out of the sand. Jack Sparrow spits out a mouthful of sand and looks around slightly confused.

Jack: "Bugger!"

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK (inside)**

Tia: "Captain"

She walks up to Barbosa and strokes the monkey

Barbosa looks at everyone's stunned faces.

Barbosa: "Well, don't look so shocked"

He throws his apple at Pintel missing Will be inches and causing him to looks at Elizabeth. Elizabeth moves away a tear trickling down her cheek, Will looks still uncertain as to how he should feel.

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK (outside)**

Elizabeth (sobbing, under her breath): "you were a good man."

Will enters; Elizabeth tries to hide her tears

Will (sharply): "what's wrong?"

Elizabeth (still sobbing quietly): "Nothing"

Will (sarcastically): "You look like you've lost someone you…love."

Elizabeth (still sobbing, surprised): "What?!"

Will (sternly): "You know who I mean."

Will walks away back into the shack, her tears falling into the lake bellow.

Tia Dalma comes out to Elizabeth.

Tia: "Dear Elizabeth, me know what ye did"

Elizabeth (breaks down in Tia's arms): "Was it wrong of me?"

Tia: "Ye love William, yes?"

Elizabeth (momentarily stops crying): I…yes

Tia: "Then it wasn't wrong. Ye did it to save him."

Elizabeth: "But Jack was a good man"

Tia: "Yes…he was. I suppose ye must have loved him, no?

Elizabeth: "I…I… (Starts crying again) I don't know."

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK (inside)**

Whilst Pintel, Ragetti, Marty, Gibbs and Barbosa talk about rescuing Jack and Cotton tries to catch his flying bird. Will looks out the window and sees Elizabeth crying, disgusted, he throws his knife into the table, pulls it out and moves away.

---------------

Thanks for reading, chapter two is up.

Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, and I still wouldn't mind owning Johnny…

-----------------

**DESERT**

Jack is still stuck in the sand.

Jack: "Bugger, Bugger, Bugger. Oi, ouw, get off."

He pulls his hand out of the sand and shakes off a big black scorpion.

Jack: "nice try…but Elizabeth killed me first."

He shook off the scorpion, pulled himself out of the sand, stuck his hand back in the holes and pulled out his pistol, his hat, his sword and his compass. He stood up, looked around…paused looking at the horizon and sunk to the floor.

Jack: "BUGGER."

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK (outside)**

Barbosa bursts through the door.

Barbosa: "So ye scallywags. Lets set sail…where be my ship?"

Elizabeth whips her tears and avoids looking at will.

Elizabeth: "you were serious?"

Barbosa & Tia: "Yes"

Elizabeth's face lights up slightly.

Elizabeth: "So, we're going to save Jack?"

Will looks at her, disgusted. Everyone else talks excitedly.

Gibbs: "This all sounds great 'n' all, but we have no ship, 'n' worse, no rum."

Barbosa: "The Pearl?"

Gibbs: "Kraken…"

Barbosa: "Damn that Davy Jones."

Will (bitterly): "Looks like ye can't save Jack after all"

Tia: "Not so fast William"

She looks to Barbosa.

Both: "Sao"

Everyone else: "Sao?"

Barbosa: "Aye, Sao, the best pirate of the Asian seas, born in Singapore to Calypso herself.

Tia looks at him with a strange look on her face, no one notices.

Will: "and how do ye propose we get to Singapore?"

Voice: "Ye don't"

A door swings open revealing a giant Asian man: Sao Feng.

Gibbs (to Barbosa): "Sao?"

Barbosa: "Sao" (to Sao) "Best be castin' off there…er…mate"

Sao: "Mate? ...Tia, this wasn't in our agreement. I'm captain of the Empress and…"

Tia: "Sao, Darlin', ye don't know nothing about world's end. We need a captain who knows those waters."

Sao looks hatefully at Barbosa.

Sao: "Fine"

The walks out of the cabin followed closely by will who passes by Elizabeth without even glancing her way. She starts crying again.

Tia: "come now dear"

She pulls Elizabeth to her feet and the two walk out after Pintel and Ragetti who look curiously at Sao.

**EMPRESS (deck)**

Barbosa: "hoist the anchor, man the braces"

Gibbs looks angrily at Sao as he takes the role of first mate. Elizabeth moves to the front of the ship and stares out to the horizon. Will looks at her, visibly heart broken but still angry.

Tia: "William…"

Will (annoyed): "What?"

Tia: "William, do ye love her?"

Will: "does it matter any more? She obviously doesn't love me!"

Tia: "That's not true, and ye know it"

Will sinks down and sits on a barrel

Will: "I don't know anything anymore"

Tia: "She did it to save you"

Will "What?"

Tia: "She kissed Jack so she could chain him to the ship and secure a safe escape fer herself, 'n' you.

Will: "Then why is she so upset?"

Tia: "Because ye don't believe her, and she just killed a good man…"

Will "Whom she loved"

Tia: "Whatever she may have felt fer Jack was still over come by her feelings fer you. She sent him to his death fer you. She loves _you_"

Will looks up to a sobbing Elizabeth. Tia looks from Elizabeth to will as she walks away. She knew she had mended their relationship, but if what she'd said was true was another story.

Will walks up to Elizabeth.

Will: "I'm sorry. Tia told me everything. Thank you."

Elizabeth flings her arms around will.

Elizabeth: "I love you. Will"

They kiss and then hug, but whilst Will's eyes are closed, Elizabeth searches the horizon for any sign of Jack.

**EMPRESS DECK (dawn)**

Gibbs: Land ho.

Sao walks into the cabin where Elizabeth was asleep.

Sao: "Oi, Wench, get movin'."

Elizabeth, "I'm no Wench"

Sao: "Shut up, move"

He grabs Elizabeth by the arm and drags her to a long boat against Will's protests.

Pintel and Ragetti row the group to an immense desert.

**DESERT (group)**

Barbosa: "Well, by me calculations, Jack should be somewhere here."

The group looked around the endless desert.

Elizabeth (under her breath): "It's Hopeless"

Tia: "And the Pearl?"

Barbosa: "The other side of this here…um…dune; The Sea of Wrecks."

**DESERT (Jack)**

Jack stands up, puts his hat on and suddenly freezes, his eyes focused on the horizon. He spots the large grey sails of the empress.

Jack: "Well, Well, what have we here?"

He looks to his compass and looks in the direction it points.

Jack: "It can't be"

He looks back at the compass it still points to the grey sails of the empress

Jack: "bugger"

He throws his compass to the floor.

**DESERT (group)**

The group is walking led by Tia Dalma. Elizabeth and will are holding hands. Will bends to kiss her but she lets go.

Elizabeth: "What's that?"

She started running and within a few seconds could make out the shape of Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth (low): "Jack"

They all start running. Soon Elizabeth is feet away from Jack; however he doesn't look at her.

Jack looks at the compass and sees the needle pointing to Elizabeth; he quickly reaches for it and closes it.

Barbosa: "Jack, ye look good, how've ye been"

Jack: "Well, well, Barbosa, death did ye good too. How've I been?"

He looks to Elizabeth

Jack: "Fine, Just Fine."

Shakes off another scorpion from his leg and squishes it.

Jack: "Gibbs…"

Gibbs: "Aye Capn'"

Jack looks at Gibbs' hand

Gibbs: "Ha, right"

Gibbs hands him a bottle of rum.

As he goes to take a swig, Jack spotted Sao.

Jack: "Well, One, (looks at Barbosa) Two, (looks at Sao) Three (looks sharply at Elizabeth). Three people who've tried to kill me. Did Fishface tag along too? Perhaps Beckett or Norrington?"

Elizabeth: "Jack"

He ignores her. And starts moving away taking a swig of rum.

Jack: "Where be my ship?"

Barbosa looks annoyed at Jack's words"

Gibbs: "That be our next stop capn'"

They set off towards the pearl following Jack's compass which after several shakes turned away from Elizabeth and towards the horizon. (But not soon enough to stop Elizabeth and Tia from seeing it). Elizabeth keeps trying to talk to Jack but he just moves on, Will grabs her hand again.

Eventual after yelling "Pearl" at the compass several times he stops.

Jack: "Gibbs"

Gibbs: "Capn'"

Jack: "I think it best we stop here fer now"

He looks to Tia.

Jack: "I don't think we're getting anywhere tonight."

Then he looks quickly at Elizabeth and turns away.

**DESERT (night)**

Jack is sitting on a heap of sand about ten meters from the group looking at his compass which sill points to the group. Everyone else is lying on a sand bank, Elizabeth next to Will who is sleeping; however, she's looking at Jack. Tia Dalma walks up to Jack.

Tia: "Problems locating the pearl?"

Jack closes his compass and throws it at Tia's feet.

Tia: "What be the Trouble Jack Sparra'?"

Jack: "Stupid thing doesn't work."

He kicks some sand onto it. Tia bends down and grabs the compass, it points to the horizon to the right.

Tia: "Some months ago me tell ye that ye knew what ye wanted but were loathed to claim it as yer own…I rarely make mistakes"

Jack: "What?!"

Tia looks from the compass to the camp to Jack

Jack: "Elizabeth?! No!"

Tia looks at him sharply

Jack: "No, what I want most is to find the pearl, yer compass is broken,'s all."

Tia: "Jack, notice ye knew who I was talkin' about before I said her name. There has to be more in yer life then the sea, even Davy Jones had a woman"

Jack (under his breath): "lot of good it did him" (then to Tia) "That's what makes me a better Captain, I…"

Tia: "Jack, no one would think any less of ye"

Jack looks at her, makes a face lies down and faces the other way. Tia places the compass next to him and walks away.

---------------

Chapter Three is up. Thanks for reading.

Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still the same status there…

-----------------

**DESERT (morning)**

Jack wakes up, shakes a lizard off his leg, and looks at the compass next to him. Closes his eyes and concentrates, opens it, it points to the camp.

Jack: "Bugger"

He shakes it.

Jack: "Pearl, Pearl, PEARL"

It doesn't move.

Jack: "bugger, bugger, BUGGER!"

Kicks the sand and moves towards the group. Will and Elizabeth are kissing he sees them and flinches.

Jack: "Oi, you"

Elizabeth breaks away from Will.

Elizabeth: "Jack…"

She moves towards him, but he doesn't look at her and moves to Barbosa.

Barbosa: "Jack Sparrow…what do ye want?"

Jack: "It's Capn'"

Jack hands him the compass

Barbosa: "What's this?"

Jack: "Is the pearl the thing ye want most in this world?"

Barbosa: "aye"

Jack (sighs): "Ye lead the way"

They continue walking now led by an intrigued Barbosa who looks at the compass very confused.

Tia follows behind everyone, watching Jack as he blows sand off his pistol.

Barbosa Stops

Barbosa: "We must be getting close"

Elizabeth tries in vain to grab Jacks attention; Will looks at Jack slightly annoyed.

Elizabeth: "Jack, Jack…JACK"

Jack (angrily): "WHAT?!"

Every one stops and Gibbs's voice interrupts Jack and Elizabeth's conversation.

Gibbs: "Mary Mother of God!"

**SEA OF WRECKS**

A wide lagoon extends 50 meters bellow them. In it thousands of wrecked ships are seen. One of these ships is the Pearl. Jack looks at it shocked.

Jack and Barbosa: "The Pearl!"

They start running down a narrow path way to the beach bellow, their followed by everyone. Elizabeth hesitates before following; she's upset about being interrupted.

**SEA OF WRECKS (beach)**

Gibbs: "Dear God!"

Jack (without taking his eyes off the pearl, to Tia): "What can we do here?"

Tia: "Give me a minute"

She rummages in her bag and pulls out some strange objects; she turns her back and starts chanting a strange, incomprehensible incantation. There is a loud bang. Elizabeth grabs onto Jack's arm. They all turn to face the pearl which is now floating in one peace. Jack pulls away from Elizabeth quickly, grabs the compass from Barbosa's hand and climbs aboard his beloved ship stopping by the place where Elizabeth tied him. He takes in the fresh smell of the ship. Everyone else climbs aboard.

Gibbs: "Step to ye dibbies. Weigh anchor and hoist the sails"

Jack moves towards Sao.

Jack: "Tia tells me ye came here in yer ship." (Extends his hand) "I believe thanks are in order"

Sao shakes his hand quickly. Let's go and moves away.

Sao: "I'd be much obliged if ye'd drop me off at my ship"

Jack (smirks, Elizabeth passes by him): "Aye"

**BLACK PEARL DECK (night)**

After leaving Sao at the Empress, Jack is at the helm of the ship steering the wheel, the compass back safely in his hand. However, it still points to the front of the ship. Suddenly it starts moving to the left. Jack stops shaking it and looks to the horizon. Elizabeth moves towards Jack.

Elizabeth: "Jack…"

Jack still stares at the horizon.

Elizabeth: "I'm not sorry Jack. It wasn't after us. Ye'd have doomed us all."

Jack: "well then, enough said."

He looks at the compass it points to Elizabeth. He closes it and turns the wheel.

Elizabeth: "Jack, I saw the compass"

Jack: "I don't know what ye mean. Ye'd best be getting back to William."

Elizabeth: "this isn't his fault"

Jack: "no, it's all you"

He moves to the side to get a bottle of rum.

Elizabeth: "Jack, look. I'm not sorry for what I did, but I am sorry for the way I did it."

Jack: "Really? I bet that feeling has nothing to do with 'Brave' William."

Elizabeth: "of course it does. He saw Jack."

Jack (smiles faintly to himself): "Did he?"

Elizabeth (sighs): "You're impossible."

She leaves.

Jack drinks a gulp of rum and smiles to himself.

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

Gibbs: "capn'?"

Jack: "Aye?"

Gibbs: "Do we have a heading?"

Jack grabs the compass, it points to the cabin where Elizabeth is sleeping. He shakes it but it doesn't change.

Jack: "Get Will"

Gibbs moves away and comes back with Will. Will looks at Jack and Jack at him and neither seems very happy.

Will: "Ye wanted to see me?"

Jack: "Aye. Do ye still want to save yer father?"

Will (confused): "aye"

Jack: "Do ye still want to find the chest of Davy Jones?"

Will (still confused): "yes"

Jack: "Is that what ye really want most?"

Will: "Aye"

Jack hands him the compass. Will opens it, first it points to the cabin where Elizabeth sleeps, Jack makes a face, then it moves to a spot on the horizon.

Jack: "Mr Gibbs?"

Gibbs: "Capn'?"

Jack: "We have our heading"

Gibbs leads Will to the helm and grabs the wheel; Will looks confused at the compass. Elizabeth comes out of the cabin. Jack moves to the front of the pearl and takes in the fresh sea smell.

Elizabeth moves towards him. Will is distracted hearing one of Gibbs' stories.

Elizabeth: "Jack?"

Jack turns, still hypnotized by the smell of the ocean.

Elizabeth: "Will ye be all right?"

Jack: "Time cures all, luv"

Elizabeth looks surprised at the word 'Luv'

She smiles and quickly hugs him he looks very surprised and shocked, stays firmly straight.

Barbosa starts shouting orders at Pintel, Ragetti, Marty and Cotton.

Jack pulls away from Elizabeth and runs over to them.

Jack: "what do ye think yer doin', shouting orders on my ship?"

Barbosa unsheathes his sword.

Barbosa: "Yer ship?"

Jack unsheathes his sword. Will and Gibbs look up. The two men start fighting.

They fight all over the deck until they reach one of the cargo holes and Jack throws Barbosa down into it.

Jack: "Mr Gibbs?"

Gibbs: "Aye Capn'"

Jack (looks at Barbosa): "Lock him in the brig." (as he walks away) "I always was the better captain"

---------------

On to chap 4 then….

Don't forget to please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I still the same status there…

-----------------

**BLACK PEARL DECK (night)**

Jack and Gibbs are at the helm talking and drinking rum, Pintel and Ragetti are bellow scrubbing the floor and cotton is feeding his parrot. Elizabeth and will walk to the front of the ship. Jack's attention moves from Gibbs to them and he flinches then turns around and reaches for another bottle of rum.

Will kisses Elizabeth.

Will: "let's return to Port Royal and get married."

Elizabeth: "But, I thought we were going after the Heart."

Will: "We can go after."

Elizabeth looks quickly to the helm of the ship and sees Jack looking at them and quickly turning away.

Elizabeth: "Will, you made a promise to your father and you must stand up to it."

She kisses him lightly

Elizabeth: "T's way I think yer a good man. Once you free him we can get married aboard the pearl and he can witness."

Will looks slightly disappointed but kisses her. Jack looks down from the Helm at them.

Jack: "Oi, William."

Will and Elizabeth move apart.

Jack: "Sorry to interrupt there but…um…would ye please help us here, ye have the compass remember?"

Will looks at Elizabeth, sighs and runs to Jack and Gibbs. Elizabeth looks at Will and then at Jack and walks to her cabin.

**After a while.**

Jack: "I'm going to retire to my cabin. Awake me if any problems arise."

Gibbs: "Aye Capn'"

**BLACK PEARL CABIN**

Jack walks in and notices that a candle is on and Elizabeth is behind a curtain getting changed. He pauses for a moment the tries to exit.

Elizabeth: "Will?"

Jack: "Er…no"

Elizabeth: "Oh, Jack. Come in."

Jack moves to his bed and sits on it. He looks at Elizabeth's siluett in the curtain. Then shakes his head and lies down facing the wall.

Elizabeth: "Jack, could you hand me that gown?"

She points a finger out of the curtain to her bed.

Jack stands up, grabs it and gives it to her. Their hands touch, he quickly lets go of the gown and pulls back his had.

Elizabeth: "Thank you, Jack."

Jack mumbles something in return. Elizabeth's face turns from smiling to grave as she hears Will's voice shouting at Ragetti above them.

Jack mumbles something at his voice.

Elizabeth comes out from behind the curtain. Jack looks at her. Their eyes meet.

Elizabeth moves to her bed.

Jack turns to face the wall.

The door suddenly opens with the wind. The only lit candle that is on at Elizabeth's bed side goes out.

Elizabeth: "Jack, could you?"

Jack looks very unpleased in the moonlight but gets up, walks to the door and closes it. Then he walks up to Elizabeth's bed-side table and relights the candle. He looks at Elizabeth who is looking at him. He starts to move away but can't resist and bends over and kisses her. Then pulls away quickly, Elizabeth grabs his hand and draws him towards her they kiss again, this time for longer, she pulls Jack down to the bed.

**BLACK PEARL CABIN (morning)**

The sound of yelling above wakes Jack up, he turns to face Elizabeth. He looked around nervously. She sleeps peacefully. He looks confused. He gets out of bed.

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

Will is yelling at Pintel whose eye has just rolled into Barbosa's cage and he won't give it back.

Will: "Ye bloody idiot! … If he won't give it back don't feed 'im fer a couple of days."

Pintel: "Aye sir…"

Jack comes out of the cabin.

Will: "Jack, where's Elizabeth, I haven't seen her since last night"

Jack: "…Neither have I…."

He looks around nervously. Will makes to enter the cabin. Jack stops him.

Jack: "Boy, come with me."

Will looks at the cabin door and reluctantly follows Jack to the Helm.

Jack (to Gibbs): "Gibbs, young Mr. Turner here is officially second mate." (To Will) "Help Gibbs here navigate the ship, I'm going bellow deck to fetch some rum."

Will stares after him in shock as Jack disappears bellow deck.

**BLACK PEARL BELLOW DECK**

Tia: "Ye be lookin' better Jack."

Jack: "Ha well, the sea cures all"

Tia: "The Sea? Not Miss Swann?"

Jack (hides a smile): "No."

Jack goes further down to get some rum, Tia follows him with her eyes shaking her head slightly. Then moves a way.

Tia (to her self): "Jack sparrow in love? Could it be?"

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

Jack shows up on the deck with several bottles of rum in his arms, each member of the crew takes one.

Ragetti: "Thanks Captain"

Gibbs (nods to Jack): "Morning Capn'"

Elizabeth comes out of the Cabin and looks around. She spots Jack and quickly turns the other way. Will comes down from the helm and kisses her; she lets him give her a quick kiss then pulls away.

Elizabeth (distracted): "Good Morning"

Jack looks slightly sick at the sight of them together. Elizabeth leaves Will's side and joins Jack as Will moves back to the helm

Elizabeth: "Good Morning Jack."

Jack: "…Morning"

Awquard Silence

Elizabeth: "….so"

Jack: "…yea"

Elizabeth: "We should talk."

Jack starts to look nervous

Jack: "Alright…" (Under his breath as he follows Elizabeth bellow deck) "Bugger"

**BLACK PEARL BELLOW DECK**

Elizabeth: "Jack, last night, I…"

Jack: "Forget it, luv. I know, ye love (disgusted) William"

Elizabeth: "No Jack…I…I might, but I do l…like you."

Jack (surprised): "Well… that was unexpected"

They look around both nervous and feeling awquard.

Jack: "Right, well…we should…."

Elizabeth: " yes…back up."

They both stand up and end up facing each other. They go to kiss but Gibbs comes in.

Gibbs: "Capn'"

They fly apart.

Gibbs looks at them confused

Gibbs: "Er…capn', Miss Swann…we're nearing land."

They all make for deck.

---------------

On to chap 5...

Press the pretty review button….you know you want to…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still really want Johnny…

A/N: In case it didn't become obvious in the last chapter, this story is Sparrabeth all the way.

-----------------

**BALCK PEARL DECK**

Jack picks up a spyglass and looks at the nearing land.

Jack: "It's Port Royal"

Elizabeth: "What?!"

Jack hands her the spy glass.

Elizabeth: "Will, we're supposed to be finding the heart."

Will: "I know that…this is where the compass pointed"

Jack: "Well, the compass never lies."

Tia looks at him surprised

Jack: "Lets dock…um….on the other side…few people here don't really like me."

**PORT ROYAL**

Jack: "Listen up; we're to find the heart of Davy Jones. If its here I'd say it must be with Beckett."

Will: "I'll go"

Jack: "How do you expect to beat Beckett, his men alone, boy? Gibbs, you two…Miss Swann….Join us please."

Will: "No, Elizabeth stays here with Tia Dalma, Cotton and Marty, it's not safe."

Elizabeth: "I want to go, Will…my father."

Jack: "Ye herd the Lady."

They all start heading into town following Will who is still holding the compass. Jack and Elizabeth are walking next to each other, their hands touch and they fly apart both looking around nervously.

**EXTERIOR OF BECKETT'S HOME**

Will: "Well, this is where the compass points."

Jack: "Alright, well, let's go"

Will: "And what, knock on the door?"

Jack: "no we bargain."

Will: "with what?"

Jack: "The compass"

Will: "If he has the heart he won't need the compass"

Elizabeth (looks at Jack): "And if he says he doesn't want the compass, it means he has the heart…"

Jack: "and we attack."

They walk up to the house; a maid sees them approach, screams and runs off scared. Beckett hears her scream and looks out a second story window.

Beckett: "Well, Well… What have we here? Jack Sparrow…"

Jack and Elizabeth: "Captain!"

Will looks at Elizabeth slightly surprised.

Beckett: "Captain Jack Sparrow, William Turner, and Miss Swann, how kind of you to come back. Turner, find the compass did you, afraid I have no need for it any longer."

They exchange looks and nods.

Jack: "Would you be kind enough to talk to us face to face, or are you afraid?"

Beckett: "Afraid, hardly. I just don't want to stoop to your level"

Jack: "Ye'd have to get there first"

Jack places his hand to his shoulder indicating Beckett's height.

Elizabeth giggles

Beckett: "Enough!"

A few seconds later he appears at the door. And moves towards Jack.

Beckett: "You test my patience Sparrow…"

Jack unsheathes his sword and points it at Beckett's throat.

Jack (to Pintel, Ragetti and Gibbs): "Search the house, find the heart" (To Beckett) "Would you be kind enough to step aside, let the lady through?"

Elizabeth walks in behind Pintel, Ragetti and Gibbs, Will follows behind her and Jack follows with his sword still to Beckett's throat.

**Some Time Later**

Pintel: "We've got it"

Ragetti: "We've got it"

Gibbs: "Capn'"

Jack: "aye?"

Gibbs reveals the heart

Jack: "Excellent, well Lord Beckett, we'll be leaving now so…"

As soon as Jack lowers his sword Beckett yells for the guards.

**PORT ROYAL PRISON**

Guard: "Get in there"

Jack (to Gibbs): "Not very nice is he?"

Guard: "Oi, you, wench not there"

Jack and Will try to attack him when he calls her Wench.

He grabs Elizabeth and shoves her into the cell next to theirs. Jack and Will both jump at him but he closes the door on them.

Guard: "Ye know that we do to pirates here?"

He mimics a hanging, Elizabeth spits at his feet.

Guard: "Manners miss, you wouldn't want yer father to see you act like a…a pirate"

He motions to the left and reveals a sleeping Weatherbe Swann.

Elizabeth: "No…"

Guard: "Governor, time to get up"

He moves away laughing

Swann: "What?"

He looks to the side and sees Elizabeth and in the next cell the rest of the group.

Swann: "Elizabeth! ...What happened? Why are you here? And with these Pirates."

Elizabeth: "Father, what have they done to you?"

Jack (nods): "Governor…"

Swann: "No, not anymore. I gave Beckett my commission in exchange for your freedom, Elizabeth. Have you returned to marry Will?"

Jack Flinches

Elizabeth: "No…"

Jack: "No, we came back to find this"

He lifts in his hand a bad containing Davy Jones' heart.

Elizabeth: "Jack, how're we getting out of this?"

Jack: "Ha, no worries my dear, I didn't leave Tia, Cotton and Marty on the sip for nothing."

Jack pulls out of his pocket a small flute like instrument and blows it. Seconds later, Cotton's parrot appears at the outer bars. Followed by Cotton, Tia and Marty.

Tia: "Jack, why do ye do this every time?! … alright step aside."

Tia drips some liquid on the bars and they melt away, Elizabeth and the group escape.

Elizabeth: "Him too…"

Points to her father.

**BLACK PEARL (night)**

Gibbs: "Where too Capn'?"

Jack looks at Tia Dalma and nods.

Tia: "My Shack"

**BLACK PEARL CABIN**

Swann: "Elizabeth, look at how you're living. You and Will should find a settlement get married and stay there."

Elizabeth: "Father, its fine"

Swann: "It most certainly is not 'fine', you're living like a Pirate"

Elizabeth: "I am a Pirate"

Swann: "Don't Say that"

Jack Enters

Jack: "Governor. Miss Swann, May I have a word."

Swann: "You most certainly may not."

Elizabeth: "Father…"

She leaves with Jack.

Swann: "Elizabeth…!"

**BLACK PEARL BELLOW DECK**

Jack kisses Elizabeth.

Jack: "Lizzie…"

Elizabeth: "Jack, it's too dangerous, we'll be seen."

Jack: "Lizzie, um…I must admit I'm a little confused."

Elizabeth: "What about"

Jack looks at her.

Elizabeth: "Jack, you know that I can't just end it with Will. I need time."

Jack: "I understand that, but the kissing, why the kissing?"

She kisses him

Elizabeth: "Jack…"

They hug and Kiss Passionately, they hug again. Jack looks out the window. Closes his eyes, faces Elizabeth.

Jack: "I….I…I Love You"

He kisses her quickly and walks back up to the deck leaving Elizabeth completely surprised.

---------------

On to chap 6...

Press the pretty review button….you know you want to…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I still really want Johnny…

-----------------

**BLACK PEARL (deck)**

Will: "Jack, what are we to do at the swamp?"

Jack: "Discover the where about of one Davy Jones"

Will: "Why don't we just kill him now?"

Jack: "William, have you learnt nothing from me? All one needs is the proper leverage."

He removes the heart from his pocket.

Jack: "With this, I can command Jones to do what ever I want, including… Saving your father from the Dutchman."

Will looks at him, and moves away. Elizabeth comes back on deck.

Jack: "It'll be another month 'til we're back at the Swamp…er…_Miss_ Swann"

He looks up at Will who is talking to Gibbs.

Jack: "Is everything alright Luv, you don't looks o good…"

Elizabeth (looks at him sharply): "Don't feel to good either"

Jack: "You should rest; it's been a long day."

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK (one month later)**

Tia and the group walk in.

Tia: "Ha…home sweet home."

Will walks in holding Elizabeth's hand; she's very pale and looks very sick.

Tia: "Well, William what are ye waiting for, lay her down."

Will takes Elizabeth to a bed and lays her down, Tia Dalma goes to her, shoos will and Gov. Swann and closes a curtain. The men all sit around and talk. Will Paces and Jack wander around steeling rings. A few minutes later, Tia Dalma comes back.

Tia: "Jack, may I have a word"

Will: "What's wrong?"

Tia: "Jack…"

Jack follows Tia into the back room.

Tia: "Jack, yer recent happiness has been to do with young Miss Swann here hasn't it?"

Jack: "Why, what d'she tell ye?"

Tia: "Nothing that Will won't find out about in some time."

Jack: "What?"

Tia: "Go to her"

Jack walks out of the back room and looks at the crew, they all look inquisitively at him.

Will: "Well, can I see her?"

Swann: "Yes…"

Tia: "Best wait William; let the Captain see her first."

Will: "I'm her Fiancé"

Swann: "And I'm her father"

Tia: "Patience…"

Jack walks behind the curtain to find Elizabeth sitting up in her bed, looking slightly better.

Jack: "You look better"

Elizabeth: "Tia Dalma gave me some potion."

Jack looks at the curtain and lowers his voice.

Jack: "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth: "Sit down Jack."

Jack sits down and looks worried.

Elizabeth: "You remember, that night, in the cabin?"

Jack (smirks): "How could I forget?"

Elizabeth: "Well…"

Everyone behind the curtain waits in silence.

Jack: "WHAT?!"

Behind the curtain everyone looks in their direction. Tia looks down and will and Gov. Swann jump up looking at her worried.

Will: "What is it?"

Jack comes from behind the Curtain. He looks around.

Jack: "It's …a very bad…"

Tia: "…Fever…Yes, ye all need to take this"

Hands them each a cup

Tia: "It'll stop the disease spreadin'"

Will: "Well can I see her?"

Jack: "Best not William, I need all my men to be well"

Tia: "Ye best be getting back to the ship, Miss Swann will spend the Night."

They all prepared to leave.

Tia: "Jack, may I have a word"

Everyone leaves.

Tia: "JACK…."

Jack: "What?! It's not my fault" (to Elizabeth) "You sure its mine?"

Elizabeth: "Jack…"

Jack: "Yes of course, sorry…well, what do we do?"

Elizabeth: "I don't want to stay here that's for sure"

She looks revolted at a jar of spiders.

Jack: "If you come back to the Ship Will will find out eventually"

Elizabeth: "Jack Please…"

She lies down feeling sick.

Jack: "Tia, can I spend the night here with her?"

Tia: "Fine…"

Tia moves to the back of the shack. Jack sits down next to Elizabeth and holds the potion to her mouth.

Jack: "I'm sorry"

Elizabeth: "What for?"

Jack: "Well…you know"

Elizabeth: "I'm not upset Jack, I'm actually happy"

Jack (confused): "You are?"

Elizabeth: "Jack…I know these past two months have been difficult, and I'm sorry. But I've come to realize that I love you, and I am very happy."

She kisses him

Jack: "Elizabeth…will you marry me?"

Elizabeth: "What?!"

Jack: "Well, I know I'm not the most decent man in the world, but it seems to me that, under the circumstances it's the right thing to do. And, by the way, I love you too"

They kiss passionately.

Elizabeth: "I'm still engaged to will."

Jack: "do you love him?"

Elizabeth: "I did for a long time, but now, I don't think so. I just can't tell him, It'll break his heart."

Jack: "Well…think about it."

They kiss and Jack places his had on Elizabeth's stomach. She smiles at him and he kisses her lightly. He starts to move away:

Jack: "Don't expect me to be much help, I don't know anything about looking after me let alone some one else."

Elizabeth: "You'll get the hang of it"

He blows out the candle and joins Tia Dalma on the porch.

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK (porch)**

Tia: "Jack, how could ye let this happen?"

Jack: "why d'ye say that like it's a bad thing?"

Tia: "Jack, do ye really think yer gonna stay wiv her? Do ye think yer the kind of man who can compromise and have a family? Ye wouldn't risk yer life for no one"

Jack looks hurt

Jack: "Ye bet I will, and I would"

Tia: "What about will?"

Jack turns around and faces the cabin.

Jack (annoyed): "What about him?"

Tia: "He came to save ye, even after he saw you kiss her."

Jack: "She's as much to blame as me…"

Tia: "Jack, she's a child"

Jack starts walking to the door.

Jack: "I'm goin inside. We're leavin' in the morning so hows about ye stop harassin' e and find out where the bloody flyin' Dutchman is eh?"

Tia: "The sea is no place for a baby Jack…"

Jack: "T'was fine fer me wasn't it?"

Tia: "Jack…"

He's gone.

---------------

On to chap 7...

Press the pretty review button….you know you want to…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still really want Johnny…

-----------------

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK (inside)**

Jack moves to Elizabeth's bed and lies down next to her, she snuggles into him.

Elizabeth (sleepily): "I love you Jack Sparrow"

Jack stares at the ceiling looking scared in the moonlight.

**BLACK PEARL (morning)**

Jack emerges on to the ship from a long boat, he helps Elizabeth on board and Tia Dalma follows.

Will walks to Elizabeth and kisses her. Jack looks away.

Will: "Elizabeth…are you alright?"

Jack cuts in to stop a second kiss.

Jack: "Miss Swann, I suggest ye take some more rest, I don't want yer…er…disease spreadin' to the crew."

Jack looks after her as Will leads her into the Cabin.

Gibbs: "Capn'?"

Jack doesn't take his eyes off Elizabeth as she moves into the cabin with Will.

Jack: "Mr Gibbs…get a heading from Tia Dalma and find me the Dutchman…go man"

Gibbs moves away obviously knowing something is wrong. Jack walks towards the cabin.

Will is leaning over Elizabeth looking after her.

Jack: "Mr Turner, I don't want any more of my men being sick, go and help Gibbs navigate…now"

Will kisses Elizabeth's forehead and leaves. But stops by the door, Jack doesn't see him.

Jack: "Lizzie…"

He sits down on the bed next to her.

Jack: "…I'm getting' very tired of him."

Elizabeth: "Jack…."

Will walks away, his face slightly disturbed.

Elizabeth: "…It's going to be a tough eight months…I…"

Jack: "Lizzie, I want you to know that I'm here for you, what ever you need."

Elizabeth leans forward and kisses Jack passionately.

Jack: "I have to go now, rest, you look tired."

He leaves the room and Elizabeth watches as he goes, places one hand on her stomach and sighs.

**BLACK PEARL (night)**

Jack: "ha, Tia Dalma, I see ye've located the Dutchman, good work."

Tia Nods

Tia: "It's be a few days out, best get ready. I happen to think that our prisoner would be useful to us in fighting."

Jack looks uncertain but nods"

Tia (whispers): "Jack, Will is going to find out."

Jack sighs and nods.

Jack: "I know."

Tia: "Maybe ye should just tell him."

Jack: "when the opportune time comes"

He walks to the helm, Tia looks after him.

**BLACK PEARL (night, two days later)**

Swann: "Elizabeth, you look ill we should find a settlement and get you treated"

Elizabeth: "I'm fine father, have you seen Jack?"

Swann: "No, why?"

Elizabeth: "Just wondering."

Swann: "But Will is up at the helm."

Elizabeth spots Jack

Elizabeth (distracted): "Ho, yes, thank you"

Gov. Swann looks after her as she walks towards Jack. He sees her coming and looks around nervously.

Jack: "Elizabeth, good to see you on yer feet again…"

Gibbs: "Sail ho…."

Jack's face cringes. He looks at Elizabeth then down to her stomach.

Elizabeth: "Jack, what's wrong?"

Jack: "…hide"

Within a few minutes, everyone on the pearl is armed, and the Flying Dutchman is within only a few yards.

**FLYING DUTCHMAN (deck)**

Jones: "Jack Sparrow…how on earth did ye escape my locker?"

Jack looks at Barbosa who had been released but was severely guarded by Pintel and Ragetti, he sighs.

Jack: "Barbosa, care to explain to him? No…well…you see….I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy?"

Jones: "Where is it?"

Jack removes the heart from his pocket, gets his pistol, cocks it and aims at the heart. Everyone aboard the Dutchman freezes.

Jack: "What this?"

Jones: "No"

Jack: "Yes, see…we misplaced it for a few months, but now we have it back, so first things first…."

A shudder is felt aboard the pearl, the heart falls from Jack's hand. Instants later all the Dutchman's crew are aboard the Pearl. Jones clasping his heart in his hand. Elizabeth comes out of her cabin and sees Jones clutching Jack's neck in his claw.

Elizabeth: "Jack…!"

Jones: "Jack…ye don't want to mess with me, we had a deal. I kept my end, now ye keep yers."

Tia Dalma appears from bellow deck.

Jones freezes and his heart shrivel up slightly.

Jones: "No!"

Tia: "Davy…"

Jones' claw releases and Jack crawls back where he's met by Elizabeth.

Elizabeth (whispering): "Are you alright?"

Jack stands up and unsheathes his sword. He points it at a distracted Jones who is looking at Tia.

DMC1: "Capn?"

Jones notices Jack's sword to his throat but just pushes it aside and walks towards Tia. Everyone stares, Jack looks confused.

Tia: "Long time no see"

He pauses a few feet from her and notices everyone staring at him.

Jones: "Grab them!"

The Dutchman's crew grab all the Pearl crew.

DMC2: "What do we do with them captain?"

He tightens his hold on Elizabeth. Jack, Will and Swann try to get free. After a while Jack manages to reach his sword and cut his way out of the crewman's grasp. He slashes into the crew man who is holding will.

Jack: "Get her"

He moves forward and holds his sword to the back of Jones' head. Jones turns, his sword unsheathed. They start fighting, with the surprise of Jack getting lose all the other crew members get free and everyone starts fighting. Will leads Elizabeth to the Cabin and on his way back, Jack manages to cut Jones' heart from his hand and it falls, beating at will's feat.

Bootstrap: "Will!"

Will: "Father"

He runs over to his father.

Bootstrap: "What are you doing here?"

Will: "I'm here to rescue you!"

Bootstrap: "What?"

Notices the heart

Bootstrap: "No don't"

He stops will stab the heart just in time.

Will: "What? Don't you want to be free?"

Bootstrap: "If you kill Jones, then there'll be no rest for his beast"

Will looks confused; he looks at Jack who is fighting Jones on the top of the mast.

**PORT ROYAL (Beckett's office)**

Beckett and Norrington are in Beckett's office.

Beckett: "Commodore, any word on our ships?"

Norrington: "They're in pursuit. But no sign of them so far"

Beckett turns to mercer.

Beckett: "Find me a strong, able crew." (to Norrington) "We shall join them"

Norrington: "Sir?"

Beckett: "You heard me!"

Norrington moves away with mercer. Beckett opens a chest I which a small puddle of blood lays.

Beckett: "Damn you…"

---------------

On to chap 8...

Press the pretty review button….you know you want to…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still really want Johnny…

-----------------

**PEARL (deck)**

Jack Thrashes at Jones but misses, Jones hits him and Jack slides down the sail falling near will.

He grabs the heart.

Jack: "Thank you"

He squeezes the heart. Jones who has come down as well stops.

Jack: "Thank you…now that I have yer attention, would ye please get off my bloody ship?"

Jones: "give it to me"

Jack: "….um….no."

He holds his pistol to the Heart

Jack: "Now, to pick up where I left off. Ye will release bootstrap here. Ye will send yer crew back to yer ship and ye'll leave me be."

Jones: "I can release bootstrap, don't have much use for him anyways, I'm afraid I can't let you be."

Jack: "Why not? Are you not the sea?"

Jones: "Jack, We have a deal…"

Tia Dalma comes back form the cabin

Tia: "Jack, we have problem."

Jack makes to run to the cabin where Elizabeth is hiding

Tia: "No, not that"

She shows him a map.

Jack: "Beckett?!"

Everyone looks at him.

Tia: "Davy Jones, we must leave"

Jones: "We?"

Tia starts moving towards the Dutchman the crew follows Davy Jones as he follows her, one of them hits a stunned Jack and takes the heart.

The Pearl's crew look after her.

Jack: "I want movement. Gibbs…"

Gibbs: "Aye Capn'?"

Jack: "It appears we're being followed!"

Gibbs: "Capn'?"

Jack: "Beckett…"

Swann: "Beckett…?"

Jack: "Yes Governor."

Swann: "Sparrow, please, sail to a settlement, let Elizabeth and Will off, they don't need to risk their lives."

Will: "No…we must fight, I want Elizabeth to be free."

Jack: "He's right"

Will nods at the Gov.

Jack: "Gibbs, set top sails, find a settlement we will leave Governor and Miss. Swann there."

Will: "what?!"

Jack: "do you really what her to be here when Beckett finds us?"

Will: "right, okay"

**BLACK PEARL (night)**

Jack is looking out the side of the ship, Elizabeth is sitting by her cabin talking to her father, will is sharpening his sword and Gibbs is at the wheel.

Jack: "Gibbs we've been sailing for about a month how much longer?!"

Gibbs: "we're two days off the nearest settlement, Capn'."

Jack: "Good"

Ragetti: "Sail ho…."

Every one looks at him up on the crows nest.

Jack picks up a spy glass. He sees a ship flying the British flag and aboard it, at the front of the ship he sees Beckett and Norrington.

Jack: "Bugger! ...to arms….defend the mast."

Gibbs: "Load the Guns."

Swann: "What is it?"

Will: "Jack?"

Jack: "Beckett"

Gov Swann runs over to Elizabeth.

Swann: "Elizabeth barricade yerself in the cabin."

Elizabeth goes to protest

Jack & Will: "do it!"

**HMS DAUNTLESS (deck)**

Beckett looks through a spy glass and then hands it to Norrington.

Beckett: "It's them."

Norrington: "Aye. (To his men) Prepare to fight, role out the guns."

The two ships draw closer. Jack is at the helm of the pearl, will is grabbing on to a rope looking over board, Norrington unsheathes his sword.

The two ships collide and men start running from one to the other.

Beckett: "Arrest those two (he points or Jack and Will) and find the girl and her father."

Norrington boards the pearl and approaches Jack, the two start fighting. Beckett climbs aboard and starts looking for Elizabeth and her father. He finds them in the cabin.

Beckett: "Ha, there you are. In here, arrest them."

Jack and Will hear this and start running towards the cabin followed my Norrington trying to slash Jack and another Crew man trying to kill Will.

Jack (to the soldier holding Elizabeth): "Unhand her"

Will: "Step aside."

They both move towards Elizabeth and her guard, their swords unsheathed. Gov Swann frees himself and starts fighting the soldier that was holding him.

The soldier holding Elizabeth backs away, Will grabs Elizabeth and moves her away from Jack who is about to Kill the Soldier. Beckett takes a gun from Norrington and points it at Elizabeth.

Norrington: "No…"

Will hears the gun cock and moves in front of Elizabeth. The gun fires and hits will in the left chest. He falls to the floor.

Elizabeth & Bootstrap: "Will…!"

The gun fires again. Jack jumps in front of Elizabeth and gets hit in the back. Norrington grabs Beckett and ties his hands.

Beckett: "Unhand me…that's an order"

Norrington grabs the gun that Beckett was holding and points it at him.

Norrington: "Tell you're men to leave at once."

All the soldiers freeze and look at Beckett awaiting orders. Norrington cocks the gun.

Beckett: "Go…"

Barbosa looks at Jack lying on the floor.

Barbosa: "Master Gibbs."

Gibbs looks at Jack who gives him a faint nod.

Gibbs: "aye…"

Barbosa: "Set Sail to Isla Cruces."

Gibbs looks at Jack, confused.

Barbosa: "do it, where do you think Jones went with the heart?"

Ragetti: "Why do we want to find Jones?"

Barbosa: "We don't, we want to find the witch."

Swann grabs will and drags him into the cabin. Gibbs runs to Jack and does the same. Elizabeth and bootstrap run in after them.

**BLACK PEARL CABIN (night)**

Elizabeth: "Looks like you were wrong Father; Jack Sparrow would risk his life to save mine."

Swann: "I suppose I was."

Jack (faintly): "Elizabeth…"

Swann and bootstrap are looking at an unconscious will. Jack pulls Elizabeth close to him and kisses her. A tear starts falling down her cheek.

Jack: "I'll be fine."

He tries to lift his right arm and reveals that the bullet only hit his shoulder, no organs.

Elizabeth sees this and starts crying of happiness.

Jack: "How's will?"

Swann: "Not good."

Bootstrap: "My boy!"

Elizabeth: "Oh my god."

Jack makes an effort to stand up. He moves with difficulty to a cupboard and removes a small flask. He hands it to Swann before falling onto his bed again.

Jack: "make him drink it. Tia Dalma used it on me before"

He pulls his shirt to one side and reveals two bullet scars over his heart.

Elizabeth: "Oh my god"

Jack: "Give it to him. It'll keep him alive until we find Tia."

Swann tips the flask into will's mouth.

Swann: "Mr. Turner, come with me. Elizabeth stay in here."

Swann Leaves and Elizabeth looks to Jack:

Elizabeth: "Thank you Jack"

She leans forward and kisses him. She then reaches for a wet cloth and cleans his wound.

Jack: "Good thing Beckett's a bad aim."

He grabs Elizabeth's hand and stops her dabbing his wound.

Jack: "Lizzie, he may not make it."

Elizabeth resumes cleaning Jack's Wound.

Elizabeth: "I know"

Jack stops her again. A tear falls from her eyes to his wound. Jack flinches at the pain.

Jack: "Help him, I'll be fine"

He takes the cloth ant starts cleaning his own wound, Elizabeth moves over to will and starts cleaning his. Jack looks away.

---------------

On to chap 10...

I may have to beg…Pretty please review…please?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still really want Johnny…

-----------------

**BLACK PEARL CABIN (next morning)**

Elizabeth wakes up next to will. She notices the cloth in her hand and places her hand on will's throat. He's still breathing. She stands up. Feels a kick and puts her hand on her stomach.

Elizabeth: "Ouch!"

Jack wakes up.

Jack: "What is it?"

He sits on the bed. Elizabeth moves towards him and places his hand on her stomach. He feels something and springs back.

Jack: "What's that?

Elizabeth: "The baby kicking."

Jack puts his hand back on her stomach. He smiles.

Jack: "Already a little pirate!"

They kiss passionately.

Knocking on door.

Swann: "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth and Jack spring away from each other.

Swann walks in and feels the tense atmosphere.

Swann: "What's going on here?"

Elizabeth: "I wasn't feeling too good, that's all."

Swann: "Is the fever back?"

Jack: "I'm sure its just nerves."

He stands up, places his coat on his back to hide the bandage that Elizabeth placed around his shoulder, puts his hat on and heads outside.´

Swann: "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth: "Father…"

Swann: "Be careful"

He exits and Elizabeth looks confused. She looks to will who is still unconscious and the walks out after Jack.

**BLACK PEARL (deck)**

Jack walks out of the cabin to find Barbosa shouting orders. He looks down to the cargo hole and sees a bound Beckett. Then he looks up to the helm to see Norrington and Gibbs at the wheel. Bootstrap is bellow deck guarding Beckett.

Jack: "Oi, Barbosa…"

Barbosa looks at Jack. Everyone else moves in close to him and start asking him questions.

Jack: "shut up!"

(Silence)

Jack: "Now, I thought I told you to stop shouting orders on my ship. Actually, I believe that was the grounds for letting you out of the brig."

Barbosa looks angry.

Jack looks down at Beckett.

Jack: "Want some company?"

Beckett spits up.

Jack: "Not very good manners. (To Barbosa) Last warning"

Jack spots Norrington.

Jack: "What are you doing here?"

Norrington: "I saved yours and Elizabeth's life."

Jack: "ho, thanks. So you're joining us?"

Norrington: "I'm not a pirate."

Jack: "Of course you are. Do you think that you'll ever be a respected man after placing a representative of the (loos disgusted) East India Trading company in the brig of a pirate ship?"

Norrington: "Fine, then there's one thing you should know, Beckett's men are out all over the Caribbean, their aim is to destroy piracy once and for all."

Jack: "that's no good. Mr Gibbs, how far from Isla Cruces are we?"

Gibbs: "One day, maybe two, depends on the weather capn'"

Jack: "Very well, once we have young Mr Turner back on his feet, we're to set off back to worlds end."

Everyone looks stunned.

Norrington: "What?!"

Jack: "Beckett wants to get rid of piracy, I'll give him more pirates then he can handle."

Every one looks at him, stunned as he moves back to the cabin.

**BLACK PEARL CABIN (night)**

Jack walks over to will and finds his compass. He opens it, it points to Elizabeth who had just walked in.

Jack looks at her and shakes the compass. He roles his eyes, walks over to her and kisses her.

The compass points out the window to the horizon.

Elizabeth: "Where does it point?"

Jack: "Now that I have you…"

He puts an arm around her.

Jack: "World's end."

Elizabeth: "where you serious about going back there?"

Jack: "Yes, there are a few pirates I would like to get back."

Elizabeth: "A few?"

Jack: "One in particular."

Elizabeth looks at him questioningly.

Jack: "My father."

Elizabeth: "What?!"

Jack: "Aye, see my mother died when I was born and so I spent all my life sailing the seas with him. He was the best pirates I've ever known. I suppose…"

Elizabeth: "The baby just got you thinking about him?"

Jack kisses her softly.

Jack: "Aye"

He looks at will.

Jack: "Have you thought about what we're going to do?"

Elizabeth: "Yes, we're going to have to tell him."

Jack: "We?"

Elizabeth: "Jack, he has to know, I don't want him just finding out."

Jack: "What about you're father?"

Elizabeth: "Lets wait on that."

She flings her arms around him and the two kiss passionately.

**BLACK PEARL (deck)**

Swann: "James, have you seen Elizabeth?"

Norrington: "She walked into the cabin a while ago with Sparrow."

They both look at the cabin and start walking towards it. Norrington closes his hand around his sword.

**BLACK PEARL (cabin)**

After a long kiss Jack and Elizabeth part and look at each other. Elizabeth sits down on a chair and Jack on one opposite, he places his hand on her stomach they kiss lightly.

Jack: "Have you thought of names?"

Elizabeth: "Yes, some."

Jack: "Lets have them then…"

Elizabeth: "Well…"

The door knob turns and Gov. Swann and Norrington barge in.

Jack and Elizabeth look at the, surprised.

Elizabeth: "Father, is everything alright?"

Swann looks suspiciously at Jack.

Swann: "I suppose so."

Norrington looks at Elizabeth, she can tell he still likes her, she looks away.

Norrington: "How's Mr. Turner"

Jack: "He isn't."

Elizabeth suddenly feels queasy and moves to the bed and lies down.

Swann: "Elizabeth, is everything alright?"

Elizabeth: "Yes, I just feel ill"

Norrington: "then you should rest, we'll be outside it you need us."

Jack walks out reluctantly. Gov. Swann and Norrington follow. Elizabeth looks at will lying unconscious and closes her eyes.

Elizabeth: "Bugger"

**BLACK PEARL (cargo hole)**

Jack approaches bootstrap with a bottle of rum in his hand. Beckett is tied in a corner, a plate with water and bread at his feet. Jack looks at him and he just makes a face and looks away.

Jack: "Bootstrap, how've you been?"

Bootstrap: "Jack, a man only lives for some time, and if he doesn't value what he has it's taken from him. Don't make the same mistakes I made; don't let the sea be your life."

Jack looks around taking in what he said and thinking it over in his head.

Jack: "You talkin' 'bout William?"

Bootstrap: "Aye, he's a good boy. He doesn't deserve to dye, he deserves to find a woman and start a family."

Jack straightens up, grabs a second rum bottle from the top of a keg of powder and he looks at Bootstrap.

Elizabeth comes down to find Jack.

Jack: "Ah, Elizabeth, this here is bootstrap Bill Turner, Will's father."

Elizabeth looks stunned.

Beckett senses the weird atmosphere.

Beckett: "This is Will's fiancé."

Jack looks to Beckett and reaches for his pistol, then thinks twice and calms down.

Bootstrap: "You and William? My, that's good."

Elizabeth looks at Jack asking for help.

Jack: "Yes, well…Miss Swann, ye wanted to see me?"

Elizabeth: "Yes, this way."

She leads him to the lowest level of the ship.

Elizabeth: "There, here no one can interrupt us."

They kiss passionately for several seconds when Jack breaks away.

Jack: "Lizzie, its becoming difficult…"

Elizabeth: "I know…what are we to do?"

Jack: "Well, we can't very well tell everyone, yer father would have Norrington kill me, but not before bootstrap tried."

Elizabeth hugs him. He kisses her forehead.

Jack: "Last night we were talking about names, you said you'd though of some."

Elizabeth: "yes I did, I like Jack and James if it's a boy."

Jack: "Norrington?!"

Elizabeth: "No…James Sparrow…"

Jack: "Ha, much better."

Elizabeth: "And for a girl I like Lydia and Elizabeth, what do you think?"

Jack: "You know James was my fathers name?"

Elizabeth: "Really?"

Jack: "Yes… and I really like Elizabeth but…"

He kisses her.

Jack: "There's only one Elizabeth in my life. So I chose Lydia"

Elizabeth: "don't you have any choices?"

Jack: "I had James and Jack, but none for girl names. Ye know, the only women I've ever known were wenches. So not much inspiration."

Elizabeth kisses him.

Elizabeth: "James or Lydia it is."

They hear yelling on deck. So they move back up to find that they'd arrived at Isla Cruces.

---------------

On to chap 11...

I may have to beg…Pretty please review…please?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still really want Johnny…

-----------------

**BLACK PEARL DECK **

Jack: "Are we there?"

Gibbs: "Aye"

Jack: "Are they here?"

Gibbs: "aye just as you suspected"

Jack: "Very well, Barbosa, you two, Commodore, come with me."

Elizabeth (whispers): "Be careful"

**ISLA CRUCES.**

With the pearl behind them, the tree men walk through the sands of Isla Cruces to the point where they'd been only months before. They here bells toll.

Jack looks at Norrington.

Jack: "Brings back memories."

Norrington: "Let's go."

They start running tot eh abandoned church.

They are met by a group of Davy Jones's crew men.

Jack: "ha, Gentlemen…where be yer captain?"

Norrington roles his eyes, unsheathes his sword and rips open the three creatures. Jack looks at him.

Jack: "Fine, let's do things the hard way."

They looks around

Jack (yelling): "Oi, Fishface!!"

Suddenly Jones appears behind him.

Jack gets scared.

Jack: "Where's Tia?"

DMC3: "What's it to you?"

** FLYING DUTCHMAN (deck)**

Tia Dalma walks slowly into Jones's cabin. She starts to poke around until she finds what she's looking for. She reaches for a large silver container and removes the heart from it. She places it in a bag, walks out of the cabin into a longboat and rows over to the pearl.

**BLACK PEARL (deck)**

Gibbs: "What are you doin' here?"

Tia: "Where be Jack?"

Elizabeth: "He went to the Island to look for you"

Tia: "Rash ain't he?"

She takes the heart from her pocket and squeezes it.

**ISLA CRUCES.**

Jack is fighting Davy Jones whilst the rest of the men take on other crewmen. Suddenly Jones doubles forwards.

Jones: "What is this?"

Jack takes this cue to start running.

Jack: "Oi, men move!"

They all start running after him. The Dutchmen Crew men stare at their captain.

Jones: "Don't just stand there, help me."

They all approach him.

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

A row boat starts to approach, Pintel, Ragetti, Norrington, Barbosa and Jack climb aboard.

Tia spots Jack and hands him the heart.

Jack: "Thank you."

Looks slightly revolted at the heart.

Jack: "Tia, what would happen to our friend Bill here if I just killed Jones?"

Tia: "He's not aboard the ship, or in the presence of Jones, his heart is as pure as a Pirate's can be. Nothing"

Jack: "Good, I'm beginning to agree with William."

He takes the heart in one hand, his pistol in the other and he shoots at the heart.

**ISLA CRUCES**

Davy Jones who had just stood up with the help of his crew falls to the ground dead. His crew men also begin to disintegrate and vanish."

**BLACK PEARL (deck)**

Jack looks through a spy glass. He sees Jones die, closes the spy glass and turns to the crew.

Jack: "Well, this is the day you shall always remember as the day Davy Jones almost…"

Barbosa: "What's to happen to his ship?"

Jack looks annoyed.

Jack: "Well, Is everyone here up for confronting the East India Trading Company?

Everyone: "aye"

Jack: "Barbosa, are you willing to sail under my colours until we destroy the company?"

He extends his hand. Barbosa looks reluctant but shakes.

Barbosa: "agreed"

Jack: "Very well, you two…"

Pintel and Ragetti look up.

Jack: "Get in the long boat, row the Capn' to his ship, and Follow me, lets get us some more pirates!.

Barbosa, Ragetti and Pintel leave.

**BLACK PEARL (night) (Dutchman behind)**

Norrington looks through a spy glass.

Norrington: "I can't believe you got Barbosa to obey you!"

Jack: "Any body can get anyone to do anything with the right leverage. See, if we don't destroy the company, then there'll be no seas for him to sail in the pearl. But mark my words; he'll be tryin' to kill me soon as we kill Beckett and all the others."

Norrington: "Do you really think that you can beat the entire royal navy and the company?"

Jack: "You underestimate me commodore."

He walks towards Tia.

Jack: "We have need of you're services."

Tia: "What for?"

Jack leads her into the cabin.

**Black Pearl (cabin)**

Jack: "See, Mr Turner here had a bad run in with Beckett."

Tia: "I see you've used the ointment"

Jack: "aye. And when ye're done would ye take a look at this? It's been killin' me."

He gestures the semi-cured wound on his shoulder.

Tia shoos Bootstrap and Gov. Swann and starts to wash Will's wound with some potions and ointments. Minutes later he was up, gasping for air.

Will: "What, how, who? ... Where's Elizabeth?"

Jack looks at her and makes a face at will.

Jack: "She's fine."

Will: "I heard another shot fired."

Jack moves his shirt and reveals the wound.

Jack: "Couldn't let you take all the credit!"

Will sees Elizabeth when Tia moves to cure Jack.

Will: "Elizabeth…"

She moves towards him and he kisses her. Jack makes a face, Tia Dalma dabs his wound particularly heard and he jumps.

Jack: "OUW!"

Will and Elizabeth move apart. She looks at Jack. Jack makes a movement with his head.

Elizabeth: "Will, we need to talk…"

Bootstrap comes in.

Will: "Father?"

Bootstrap: "I hear you were alright."

Will: "What are you doing here?"

Bootstrap: "Jack, freed me"

Will looks surprised at Jack.

Will: "And Jones?"

Jack: "dead."

Will looks at Elizabeth.

Will: "This is perfect. My father's here, you're father's here lets get married."

Elizabeth (uncomfortably): "Now?!"

Will: "Tomorrow, Jack, will you marry us?"

Jack Looks at Elizabeth then at Tia and stands up. She stops dabbing.

Jack: "No."

Will: "What? Why?"

Jack: "I can't"

He walks out. Elizabeth Stands up and runs after her.

Will looks extremely hurt after her. He then looks at Tia.

Will: "What was that?"

Tia Just walks away leaving a bed bound Will staring perplexed at a closing door.

**BLACK PEARL (deck)**

Elizabeth runs up to Jack who is at the back of the ship looking at the shape of the Dutchman 100 yards behind.

Elizabeth joins him.

Elizabeth: "Jack, I'm sorry."

Jack: "It's not you're fault love."

Elizabeth: "Come on, let's just go in there and tell him. I'm tired of pretending Jack."

She holds his hand at tries to make him follow her. He stays still.

Jack: "Lizzie, you are the first woman I ever truly loved. I know you're not ready to tell him, and I'll wait."

They look at each other intensely. The moonlight is shining. Jack leans in and kisses her. They stand there kissing. Up on the helm Gibbs sees them and looks quickly to the side where Norrington and the Governor are talking. He hears a noise bellow, will is walking to the door. He reaches for the emergency bell and rings it. Jack and Elizabeth fly apart. Jack runs up to the Helm to see what's wrong and Will comes out.

Gibbs: "Jack, are you mad?"

Jack: "What? ...ho….that…."

Gibbs: "Jack, you'll be killed for this."

Jack looks at the bell then at Gibbs.

Jack: "Thanks a lot mate."

He turns around and sees Will approaching Elizabeth. Jack turns back to Gibbs.

Jack: "…um…sorry 'bout that mate….er….thanks"

He makes his way to the cabin. Will sees him.

Will: "Elizabeth, he's in love with you ye know?"

Elizabeth: "Don't be absurd"

Will: "He does."

Elizabeth: "No he doesn't"

She walks away. Will looks at the now much closer Dutchman. Barbosa is looking through his Spy Glass.

**DUTCHMAN (deck)**

Barbosa lowers the Spy Glass when Will sees him. He looks at it intrigued.

Barbosa: "Ye're right Jack; all ye need is the proper leverage."

---------------

On to chap 12...

I may have to beg…Pretty please review…please?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still don't own POTC, but believe me, if I did, it'd be Sparrabeth all the way!

-----------------

**BLACK PEARL CABIN (night)**

Elizabeth bids Will and everyone else good bye on the deck and retires to the cabin. Jack follows after telling them where to head.

Jack: "Gibbs knows."

Elizabeth: "I knew this would happen. Jack it's too much of a risk, please let's tell him."

Jack: "Are you really ready for that?"

Elizabeth: "Yes."

She moves to the door. Jack grabs her hand and pulls her back. He kisses her.

Elizabeth: "I suppose it can wait a bit longer."

They fall back onto the bed and kiss.

**BLACK PEARL DECK (morning)**

Jack and Elizabeth walk out to a bright sun. Will walks over and kisses her.

Will: "Good morning."

Jack looks at her and walks away.

Will: "I'm telling you he loves you."

Elizabeth: "Will stop it, even if he did, what does it matter?"

Will: "Good point"

Up on the helm Jack check his compass.

Jack: "Mr Gibbs, a day or two and we'll be there"

Gibbs: "Jack, I don't want to worry you, but is there any chance Elizabeth's child is yours?"

Jack looks extremely surprised.

Jack: "Child?"

Gibbs: "aye, she's obviously with child."

Jack runs down and reaches Elizabeth who is talking to will.

Jack: "Miss, Swann, I need to talk with you."

Elizabeth: "alright, Will I'll be right back."

He leads her bellow deck, past Bootstrap and Becket, down the stairs and into the farthest corner.

Jack: "We have a problem."

Elizabeth: "What is it?"

Jack: "Well, se Gibbs knows about…"

He points to her stomach."

Elizabeth: "What?! How could he?"

Jack: "He says that it's visible. It's been about four moths love, it could be."

Elizabeth: "We have to tell them."

Jack: "Them? Do you mean you're father too?"

Elizabeth: "Yes, It'll be worse if we don't"

**DUTCHMAN DECK**

Barbosa: "You…"

Pintel looks up and walks to him.

Barbosa: "does Captain Sparrow ever have women aboard?"

Pintel: "come to think of it, no"

Ragetti approaches and joins the conversation.

Ragetti: "Ye know how Jack's always calling turner a eunuch n' all? I' think he's the eunuch."

Barbosa roles his eyes and hits them both on the head.

Barbosa: "you idiots. I think he's wiv Miss. Swann."

Ragetti: "Miss. Swann? She's wiv Will, (to Pintel) aint she?"

Pintel (shrugs): "I think so"

Barbosa: "That's not what I saw last night"

He tells them the story.

**BLACK PEARL (night) **

Elizabeth appears on deck followed by Jack.

Swann: "Elizabeth, what were you doing down there? I was looking all over for you. When are you going to marry will?"

Elizabeth (distracted): "I don't know."

Governor Swann looks after his daughter as she follows Jack up to the helm. He notices something is different about her, but what?

Jack: "Gibbs…"

Gibbs looks at Elizabeth, then at Jack.

Jack: "I need a favour. Don't talk of what you know to anyone, do you understand?"

Gibbs: "Aye Capn'"

Jack: "We'll be back at world's end in…"

He looks at his compass

Jack: "About a day. Then we'll figure out what to do."

Gibbs: "Alright. (To Elizabeth) Congratulations Miss. Swann."

Jack leads her to the Cabin.

Jack: "Stay here."

He leaves and sees Will coming towards him.

Jack: "ha, will…"

Will: "Jack, you know, I never trusted you, I always thought you were a rotten pirate, a good man yes, but a rotten pirate…"

Jack: "Thanks…"

Will: "I know you kissed Elizabeth, and I know you're in love with her. But I swear on my father's soul, if you do anything to her, you will have to suffer the consequences. I will kill you. I've done too much to be with her. Do not get in the way Jack."

He leaves to the helm to talk to Gibbs. Jack looks after him and gulps.

Jack: "Bugger!"

**WORLDS END (next morning)**

Barbosa, Pintel and Ragetti Join the Pearl's crew on the sand. Pintel and Ragetti snigger.

Barbosa: "Jack…good to see you."

Jack looks at him suspiciously.

Jack: "good to see you too…alright, this way."

They all follow Jack as he leads the way.

Jack: "We're to find the Black Rose. My father's ship. I grew up on it, made me the pirate I am today. My father will be there as well as his crew, the best bloody scallywags ye'll ever know. I'm told they've gathered up some old friends of their own to help us"

He looks at Tia, she nods.

Jack: "we will meet Sao Feng at the sea of Wrecks as well. Then we'll set sail to kill every last one of Beckett's men."

They all cheer.

Jack proceeds in the direction of the compass.

After a while he stops. The Gov. Looks tot eh sky.

Swann: "Looks about lunch time"

Jack: "We'll stop here for a while."

Elizabeth Approaches him.

Elizabeth: "Jack, I'm feeling very tired."

Jack looks around and spots Tia Dalma.

Jack: "Tia"

She walks towards him

Jack: "Elizabeth here's feelin' faint, would you do something about it?"

Tia gives Elizabeth a small blue flask.

Tia: "Drink it, it'll make you better"

She walks away.

Elizabeth: "Jack, I…"

Jack: "I know…"

They look at each other then Elizabeth moves back to Will's and her Father's side.

Norrington: "Sparrow, you'd better be careful, that's and engaged woman."

Jack looks at him, frowns and walks away.

**SEA OF WRECKS**

The group approaches the cliff, bellow is a huge gathering of about 500 pirates and 20 boats all perfectly lined to set sail. Jack spots his father and moves down quickly.

Jack: "James…"

James: "Son, when will you call me dad?"

Jack: "When you act like one."

They Shake Hands. Jack looks around.

Jack: "Nice gathering"

James: "Ye'd be amazed how many souls were put here by the Company. We want revenge."

Jack: "And' you'll have it."

The group joins them. James and the other pirates look at Elizabeth hungrily. Jack and will move close to her.

Jack: "Lets Set Sail."

Every one of the pirates moves to their ship.

Jack: "I shall wait for you on the other side. Good crossing."

James: "Jack, where're you goin'?"

Jack: "Back to the pearl, it's not that much time."

James: "Jack, don't be a fool."

Jack: "You are my father…"

James: "Jack, come with us on the Rose, Ye'll be there in an hour."

Jack looks reluctant. He looks at Elizabeth.

Jack (to the crew): "Alright, listen here; we're going on…er…Captain Sparrow's ship"

They all climb aboard.

**BLACK ROSE DECK.**

Jack is greeted by all the pirates. James approaches him.

James: "Jack, how's about you be a gentlemen and lead the lady to the Cabin, she don't look so good."

Jack looks at Elizabeth who is being held up by will and Swann. He rushes over and leads them to the cabin. He calls Tia to look after her.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Tia: "She needs water."

Will runs out and comes back with a pail of water.

Tia makes Elizabeth drink it. James comes in.

James: "Is everything alright?"

Jack: "It will be. C'mon people lets go, she needs to rest."

He looks at Tia.

Tia: "Go, she'll be fine."

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Jack and James move to the front of the ship and sit on some barrels.

Jack: "So, long time eh?"

James: "Yes, how've you been?"

Jack: "I was mutinied against, marooned, saved, captured, marooned, chased by Jones and his Beastie, killed, rescued…"

He pauses, would he tell his father what came next?

Jack: "sailed to Port Royal, stole the heart, got shot, killed Jones, now I'm being chased by the East India Company and so I rescued you."

James: "And I thought you just missed me…"

Jack: "ah…no…"

He looks to the cabin.

James: "Jack, she's more then a wench ain't she?"

Jack (sighs): "aye."

James: "tell me…"

Jack looks at him suspiciously.

Jack leans in and starts telling him the story.

---------------

On to chap 13...

I may have to beg…Pretty please review…please?


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Still don't own POTC, but believe me, if I did, it'd be Sparrabeth all the way!

-----------------

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Elizabeth suddenly sits up.

Elizabeth: "Where's Jack?"

Tia: "What? Rest…why?"

Elizabeth: "nothing, it was just a dream."

Tia Dalma puts her hand to Elizabeth's head. She has a fever. Tia gets a cloth, wets it and puts it on her forehead.

Elizabeth: "Tia, why did Davy Jones change when he saw you?"

Tia: "Ha, that, so Jack didn't tell you? ... Alright, t'was many years ago. I was but a child of 15, me father had arranged a marriage with a noble man. We were soon to be married, and then I met Davy Jones, a courageous sea man. We fell in love, but we had to hide our relationship."

Elizabeth looks at the sky, relating to the story.

Tia: "the nobleman found out, he hunted Jones down and killed him. I couldn't have that, so I made it so he wasn't completely dead, he was…well, the Jones you know. But I couldn't love him, not the thing he'd become, so he cut out him heart and locked it away. Hadn't seen him since."

Elizabeth: "did you marry the nobleman?"

Tia: "No… he died at the hands of Davy Jones on our crossing from England; I've been living above water since."

Elizabeth: "Will wouldn't, would he?"

Tia: "Kill Jack? I don't know…"

Elizabeth roles over and faces the wall. Tia moves to a chair in the corner and sits in it. She pulls out a locket. (the one Jones had in his cabin.)

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

James looks surprised at Jack.

James: "I can't believe it. I never thought I'd see the day you'd fall in love."

Jack: "It ain't such a pick nick…"

James: "I know…"

He reaches for a string hanging from his neck and reveals a ring.

James: "T'was yer mother's wedding ring. I want you to have it."

Jack looks at the small gold ring. Then he looks to the Cabin. He stands up and goes in.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

The light is fading and moonlight starts shining in through the windows. Jack approaches Elizabeth, she roles over and looks at him. HE looks worried at Tia Dalma.

Tia: "Fever from the long walk, she'll be fine."

Jack sits down on the bed next to her and places his hand on her stomach, then he caresses her face and kisses her gently. Tia Dalma stands up and walks out.

Jack: "Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth: "Jack..."

He kisses her again.

He clutches the ring in his hand.

Jack: "Lizzie, please, go back to the swamp with Tia, I don't want you fighting the Company with us."

Elizabeth: "But Jack…"

Jack looks at her sharply but sweetly.

Elizabeth: "aye…"

He kisses her forehead and Norrington walks in.

Norrington: "I knew something was going on here…"

Jack: "What?!"

Elizabeth: "Tia Dalma had to leave for a while, and Jack was kind enough to keep me company."

Norrington: "He's been doing that quite a lot lately hasn't he?"

Elizabeth: "James, please leave…"

Norrington: "I'm not going to leave you here with him…!"

Jack: "Fine…"

He stands up.

Jack: "I'll go too."

He looks at Elizabeth.

Jack: "Rest…"

He walks out and Norrington follows.

They looks furiously at each other they both clasp their swords.

Marty: "Sail ho…"

They release their swords.

Jack: "Gibbs, where be Tia?"

Tia: "Here…"

Jack: "Ha, bring her."

They all board the pearl.

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

Tia Helps Elizabeth into the cabin and lays her down.

Will walks in with them. Tia comes out.

Jack: "You left her with him?"

Tia: "Jack…she needs to eat…she's too thin it's killing her."

Jack looks to the cabin.

Jack: "Aright, we'll sail to the swamp, leave her with you, then we'll join the others and fight."

Tia: "If anything happens…I'll send word."

Jack: "How…"

Tia: "Don't worry…"

Jack moves away. Bootstrap looks up at him from the cargo hole.

Bootstrap: "Jack, could you call my son please?"

**BLACK PEARL CABIN**

Jack walks into the cabin. Will is whipping Elizabeth's forehead with a moist cloth. She looks at Jack and tries to sit up but she's too sick.

Jack: "sh…rest. Will, yer father's clalin' ye…"

Will leaves. Jack waits until the door closes. Then turns to Elizabeth.

Jack: "Elizabeth, we're going to the swamp. You're to stay there until yer better."

Elizabeth: "What about you?"

Jack: I'm coming back to fight…"

Elizabeth: "No, don't leave me…"

Jack: "Tia will warn me if anything happens…"

He hisses her passionately then starts to walk away. She tries to hold on to his hand but it slips away,

Elizabeth: "Jack, don't leave me…"

Jack(whispers): "Never…"

As he's about to leave he clasps the ring in his pocket. He looks back at Elizabeth.

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

Jack walks to the back of the ship and yells to his father.

Jack: "James, complications arose, we're goin' to make an unscheduled stop. You lead the rest to fight."

Tia approaches him and hands him a compass. Jack throws it at his father.

James: "What's this?"

Jack: "Follow it; it'll point you in the right direction."

He runs up to the helm.

Jack: "Mr Gibbs, Will, head back to the swamp."

Will: "what?"

Jack: "She won't survive if she stays on the ship."

Gov. Swann hears this and walks towards them.

Swann: "Will and I will stay with her."

Tia approaches.

Tia: "No, there's no need. Yer a better use fighting' here then getting' in my way. She'll be fine."

Will runs down to the cabin.

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK (inside)**

Marty, Cotton, Will, Norrington, Gibbs, Bootstrap and Gov. Swann are all gathered around the bed where Elizabeth is lying. Jack is in a corner looking out the window. Tia approaches with a potion in her hand and makes Elizabeth drink it. She slowly becomes conscious again. She looks around confused.

Elizabeth: "Where am I?"

Will: "You're in Tia Dalma's shack."

Gibbs: "Ye had us worried there Miss Swann."

Jack approaches, Gibbs steps aside to let him through.

Elizabeth: "Jack, I want to go."

Jack: "Yer better off staying here."

Swann: "Much as it pains me to say it, he's right."

Jack looks at the Governor shocked.

Tia: "Ye best be getting off…"

They all move away. Will kisses Elizabeth Gently and walks out with them. Swann looks at Tia begging to stay.

Tia: "Go…"

Swann looks at his daughter and turns and leaves. Jack is left looking at her.

Tia: "Jack…"

Jack: "I'll be right there…"

Jack kneels next to Elizabeth's bed and takes out the ring. He puts it on her finger. Tia looks down and walks to the back room.

Norrington (unseen): "Sparrow!"

Jack: "Be right there!"

He looks intensely at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: "Jack, please don't leave me here…"

Jack: "I will never leave you, he slips the ring onto her finger. It was my mother's, my father kept it all these years as a symbol of their undying love. I'll fight the company, kill Beckett's men then return here to marry you."

He Kisses her passionately, places a hand on her stomach and leaves. Tia meets him at the door.

Tia: "Jack, it'll be fine…"

Jack: "Send word to me if anything…"

He looks at Elizabeth

Jack: "anything should happen."

Tia: "Go, and good luck"

Jack joins the last long boat and they row off.

Tia Walks back to Elizabeth's bed side and makes her drink another potion. Elizabeth's crying.

Tia: "What be the trouble my child?"

Elizabeth: ""I'm Scared…"

Tia: "I s'pose that be normal. Yer to have the child of and affair wiv a pirate. Of course ye be sacred"

Elizabeth: "How would you know?"

Tia: "I know, lets leave it at that."

Tia walks away, Elizabeth roles over and falls asleep.

**ROW BOAT.**

Swann: "I don't think we should have left her here…I don't think its safe…

He shakes a spider off his arm.

Swann: "…or clean."

Jack: "Tia Dalma is the best, if ye want Elizabeth to live, ye'll trust Tia."

Will: "Why do you care so much?"

Jack: "Elizabeth is young but one for the best Pirates I've ever seen…"

Swann: "You take that back."

Jack ignores him.

Jack: "it would be a terrible loss."

The other pirates nod. Jack looks at the disappearing lights of the Tia's shack.

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

Bootstrap (sarcastically): "No problems I hope…._Lord_ Beckett…"

He looks down to the Cargo Hole.

Bootstrap: "Beckett…? Jack!"

Jack runs over.

Bootstrap: "He's gone…"

Jack: "What?!"

He looks to the Horizon, sails can be seen disappearing in the mist of night.

Jack: "BUGGER!!"

He storms into his cabin and slams the door. Marty approaches Gibbs.

Marty: "Have ye noticed the captain's recent mood swings?"

Gibbs: "aye…"

He looks out to the horizon. Then to a map that is by his side.

Gibbs: "I probably shouldn't say nothin…"

He looks at Gov. Swann and Norrington they're busy playing cards. Bootstrap is in the cargo hole asleep. Will is sharpening his sward on the other side of the ship.

Gibbs: "Miss. Swann's illness…not quite…"

Marty: "What?"

Gibbs: "She's with child."

Marty: "well that Turner fellow finally…"

Gibbs: "No…not turner."

Marty: "Who then…?"

Gibbs: "Jack…"

Marty faces forwards and looks stunned.

Will suddenly looks up.

Will: "Gibbs…how long until we reach the other ships?"

Gibbs: "'bout a month…"

Will: "That means two until we're back…"

Gibbs: "May be more, I think you're under estimating the scale of the battle awaiting us. From what I Gather there's been nothing like it in history of Piracy."

Will looks at him slightly worried.

Will: "Governor…I wish to marry your daughter soon as we get back. I fear we've waited too long, it seems she may be loosing interest in me…"

Jack appears at the helm, they all look at him.

Will: "…and here's the reason why."

Swann: "Jack?"

Jack hears him.

Jack: "Ye talkin' about me eunuch?"

Will turns away from him.

Swann: "Of course William, as soon as we get back to Port Royal I'll arrange the ceremony."

Jack: "Ceremony?"

Norrington (smirks): "The marriage."

Jack: "ho….yes."

Gibbs looks at Marty they nod. Jack looks at all of them than moves back down to the Deck and looks out the side of the ship. Norrington approaches. Will and the Governor stay at the helm talking.

Norrington: "I understand you ye know?"

Jack: "I never thought I'd see the day…"

Norrington: "Yea well…you know as well as I do that she shouldn't be with Turner."

Jack: "ho, and who should she be with? (disgusted) You."

Norrington: "I'd at least make a decent husband. I'd have waited."

Jack: "What?!"

Norrington: "Is every man on this ship completely blind? Elizabeth isn't sick, she's with Child. And if the Governor wasn't so for their marriage I'd kill Turner right now."

Jack: "ho, really….right. well, good."

He moves to the helm nervously. Norrington looks after him curiously.

Jack: "Mr. Gibbs, double speed. "

Gibbs: "Capn'?"

Jack: "Get me there fast. I need to get back."

Gibbs: "Aye Capn'"

Jack looks at the governor, nods and goes back to his cabin. He starts to chart a course but his compass spins behind him.

Jack: "damn…"

---------------

On to chap 14...

Still begging…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Still don't own POTC, but believe me, if I did, it'd be Sparrabeth all the way!

-----------------

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK**

Tia is sitting at her table working, she's making something.

Tia: "Oh dear…."

Elizabeth walks in.

Elizabeth: "What is it."

Tia: "somethin' bad s'comin'"

Elizabeth: "Explain…"

Tia: "Well see, this here…"

She points to a spot in the mixture she was stirring.

Tia: "That be the pearl…"

Elizabeth: "and…"

Tia: "Well that…"

She points to a dark ring around it.

Tia: "That be very bad fer yer fiancé and…"

She looks at her stomach.

Tia: "Yer father."

Elizabeth: "Well do something…"

Tia: "I'm afraid without Davy, the seas will rule themselves."

Elizabeth: "There has to be away."

Tia: "I'm afraid, the only way is…prayer."

Elizabeth moves outside and looks out to the lake. It's dawn, there's mist over the light grey water and the last fireflies are disappearing. Elizabeth is holding a smoking drink in a cup. Tia comes out and joins her.

Elizabeth: "I've known him for two years…"

Tia: "ha…Jack is still on yer mind."

Elizabeth: "and he's a good man, but can I trust him?"

Tia: "Well, Jack will always be…Jack. But if you love him…"

Elizabeth: "I do"

Tia: "Then you'll be fine. From what I gather, yer notin' short of a Pirate yerself."

Elizabeth: "I…I guess so, that's what…"

Tia: "That's what got in the way of you and Mr. Turner, aye?"

Elizabeth: "Aye…I loved him, but now, he's just….not…."

Tia: "He's not Jack…"

Elizabeth: "yes…"

She feels a kick and places her hand on her now slightly bigger stomach. Tia does the same.

Tia: "T's been what, six months?"

Elizabeth: "aye…"

Tia: "and about one since they left us."

Elizabeth (sighs): "unfortunately…"

Tia: "That little one should be out in three months."

Elizabeth: "Will Jack be here…"

Tia looks away.

Elizabeth: "will he?!"

Tia: "I hopes so."

She walks away.

Tia: "I hopes so."

Elizabeth stares after her, one hand on her stomach and the other holding the smoking cup.

**BLAKC PEARL DECK**

Jack: "We're catching up."

Marty: "Sail ho…"

Jack picks up a spy glass and looks at the sails.

Jack: "It's the Rose."

The Pearl approaches the Rose.

James: "Jack!...good to see you."

Jack: "Don't lie…"

James: "We'll be there this night."

Jack: "where's 'there'?"

James: "Isla Fuego."

The Dutchman appears from behind the Rose.

James: "T's where the Company's troops are camped."

Barbosa: "Well, sparrow, left the lady in safety have we? How _noble_"

Jack: "Shut it"

Barbosa: "ho, don't want the other knowin' do we?"

James: "Barbosa, drop it…"

He points his pistol at Barbosa. Barbosa looks at Jack.

Barbosa: "We're not finished."

Barbosa turns the wheel and the Dutchman follows after the Empress.

Will: "Jack…what was that?"

Jack: "How'd I know, I don't get that bastard."

Will looks at him suspiciously, the moves to the helm to where Gibbs is.

James: "Jack, how is she?"

Jack: "she safe…she'll be fine."

James: "You should be with her."

Jack "I need to be here, this what I was born for.2

He looks at his ship.

James: "Jack, son…"

Jack looks up at the word.

James: "the pearl will always be here, but she'll never love you back."

Jack: "Ye went yer whole life without love."

James: "And looks what it got me…"

He moves his shirt and reveals several cuts and bullet wholes on his chest.

Jack: "Like father like son…"

He reveals his two bullet wholes.

James: "Ye don't have to end the same way though…"

Jack sighs and walks to the helm. He pushes will aside and grabs the wheel. They follow all the other ships.

**BLACK PEARL DECK (a few hours later.)**

All the pirates ships are anchored in the mist. In the distance, lights can be seen.

Gibbs: "that there is Isla Fuego."

Jack: "she doesn't look like much."

Will: "don't underestimate her."

Jack looks surprised at him.

Will: "what's our plan of action?"

Jack looks at his father, Barbosa and Sao who've all joined him on the Pearl.

Jack: "I propose we wait here, In the morning, they'll sail out in search of any pirates hips to attack…"

James: "and they'll find them…"

Jack: "bout 30 of them."

Norrington approaches.

Norrington: "fifty actually… We've been getting re-enforcements at every settlement we've stopped at."

Jack: "Fifty… is this plan suitable for everyone?"

Captains: "Aye!"

**ISLA FUEGO**

Some soldiers are sitting around a fire. Amongst them Murtogg and Mullroy. Beckett is off at one side talking to a bunch of superior officers and Mercer.

The two other officers leave and Beckett stays talking to Mercer.

Beckett: "I don't care what you do…but Sparrow and Turner are Mine, rip every other pirate limb by limb, but Sparrow and turner are to be brought to me…understand…"

Mercer nods.

Beckett: "you'd better. Now go."

Mercer leaves and Beckett walks into his tent.

**BLACK PEARL (Night Fall.)**

Barbosa: "Jack…"

He moves his head so that Jack follows him.

Jack: "What you want?"

Barbosa: "Bargain."

Jack: "Bargain?!"

Barbosa: "aye, I want the Pearl back ye see…"

Jack: "Really, and what's in it for me?"

Barbosa: "…let's just say I refrain from telling everyone your…hem…little…"

He pauses and looks sharply at Jack.

Barbosa: "Secret."

Jack: "How do you…"

Barbosa: "Ye really should be more careful Jack. Kissing an engaged woman on the deck of a ship where her fiancé and father are…yer really not that intelligent are ye…"

Jack looks stunned.

Barbosa: "Do we have an accord?"

He sticks out his hand. Jack looks at it and spits on it.

Barbosa: "I warned ye…."

Jack: "Ye do anything, 'n' I swear I'll kill ye with my bare hands."

Barbosa just walks away and he motions for Pintel and Ragetti to follow him. Jack looks after him then looks up at the helm. Will and Norrington are getting their pistols and swords ready. Governor Swann is examining his dismantled wig and Gibbs is at the wheel.

Jack: "Gibbs. I'm goin' to rest fer a while. Awake me if anything should happen."

Gibbs: "aye Capn'"

Jack walks into his Cabin. Barbosa looks at him and smiles.

**ISLA FUEGO (night)**

A bell rings.

Kings: "On board all of ye. Wake up. Move…."

He moves towards his ship. Beckett cuts his path.

Beckett: "Kings….ha…how long have ye been working for me?"

Kings: "T'will be two years."

Beckett: "And how many pirates have ye caught?"

Kings: "Bout 100 sir."

Beckett: "So you will not let me down…"

Kings: "No sir."

Beckett: "Good. Now go, your crew awaits."

He moves away leaving a startled Kings staring after him before boarding his ship.

**BLACK PEARL DECK.**

Marty is looking through a spy glass. He lowers it, looks back at it. Lowers it again and runs up to the helm.

Marty: "Gibbs, ye should see this."

Gibbs: "what is it?"

He grabs the spy glass and looks through it.

Gibbs: "God, sound the alarm!"

Cotton rings the bell. All over the 50 boat extension Bells start to ring and Pirates start to appear. Jack comes out of the Cabin.

Jack: "What's going on?"

Gibbs: "They're coming'"

Jack smiles and takes out his sword.

Jack: "Listen up, kill any man who stands in you're way. But Beckett, leave him to me."

Barbosa approaches him.

Barbosa: "Jack, have you reconsidered our little talk?"

Jack: "No and I never will…"

Barbosa: "Is that so? … Very well then, but if any one is to discover that the child Miss Swann is carrying is yours, do not blame me."

He walks away smiling at himself. Will who was standing a few feet behind them looks up and becomes furious. He walks up to Jack and holds a sword to his throat.

Will: "So that's why you're so interested in her well being…She ain't sick, she's carrying yer child. That's what's making her sick, havin' something so rotten inside her."

Jack: "Put it away…"

He pushes the blade aside. Will brings it back.

Will: "I should have killed you long ago."

Jack: "Like I said before, there comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes."

He draws his sword. Swann sees what's going on, so do bootstrap, Norrington and James.

Will: "You're right, and I am. I'm going to kill you now."

Bootstrap: "Will what are you doing?"

Will: "Something I should have done a long time ago."

Swann: "What's going on here?"

Neither answers. The fleet of Company Ships draw closer. Will and Jack look at each other with hate, their blades still crossed.

**DAUNTLESS DECK**

Sailors are rushing around on the Dauntless. Suddenly one of the further ships sounds its alarm. The man in the Dauntless crow's nest looks through his spy glass.

Sailor: "Lord Beckett…."

Beckett: "What is it?"

A storm begins, hats start flying off everywhere.

Sailor: "Pirates…"

Beckett looks through his own Spy glass."

Beckett: "To arms…"

Kings' ship approaches.

Kings: "Lord Beckett Sir, they match our number, I've never seen anything like it!"

Beckett: "Do I detect a touch of fear in your words?"

Kings: "No sir…."

Beckett: "Good, lead the way."

Kings yells to his crew and their ship takes the lead. Becket yells some orders to his crew men and his ship falls behind.

---------------

On to chap 15...

Still begging…


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Still don't own POTC, but believe me, if I did, it'd be Sparrabeth all the way!

-----------------

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A fight begins. Cannon balls flying everywhere, men dying, screaming, shouting.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BLACK PEAR DECK**

The Liberty, Kings' ship crashes next to the Pearl and sailors start invading it.

Sailor#1: "It's the Black Pearl…"

Sailor#2: "Find them…"

**TIA DALAM'S SHACK.**

Elizabeth's stomach is now huge, she no longer looks sick. She's wearing for the first time in a long time a dress.

Tia is again at the table looking into a bowl.

Tia: "It's started."

Elizabeth: "How does it look?"

Tia: "Even…"

Elizabeth: "Can you find out about Jack?"

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

Jack and Will look at the approaching sailors and immediately break away from each other and start swinging at the soldiers. Jack Kills one and will take son two at the same time. Jack trespasses th second.

Jack: "Sorry…"

Governor Swann comes onto the deck from the cargo hole followed by bootstrap and Norrington. Each pulls out a sword and starts fighting. Kings approaches Jack.

Kings: "He, Captain Jack Sparrow, we finally meet."

Jack: "You know me?..."

They start fighting and talking at the same time.

Kings: "When I was a lad I was crossing from England with my father. We were attacked by a ship who's name I still remember. The Black rose."

Jack: "Ha…"

Jack ducks from a swing by Kings.

Kings: "you and your father murdered my father and his friends."

Jack swings at him and with the strength makes him fall back. He turns his back on him and parries from and attack by Mullroy and Murtogg.

Jack: "I remember you two…"

He pushes them back. He notices will being surrounded my three pirates. Curses himself for what he's about to do, runs out to where they are and stabs two in the back.

Will: "I didn't need yer help sparrow."

Jack: "I beg to differ."

They start fighting each other.

Jack: "Fighting like that no wonder she left you."

Will pushes him back.

Jack: "Ha, those three hours a day of practice you had with Elizabeth paid off."

Will: "Don't go there, Pirate"

Jack: "If you were one maybe she'd still be with you. But no, yer a boring eunuch!"

Two sailors come from behind each one and they both move to the one opposite and start fighting them.

Will: "We're not finished sparrow…."

Jack: "If you keep fighting like that you will be soon."

Bellow on deck, Kings pushes Gibbs back who starts fighting another sailor and Kings turns to face Governor. Swann.

Swann: "George…"

Kings: "Mr. Swann?"

Gibbs kills two sailors an now has two swords. He keeps fighting.

**TIA DALAM'S SHACK**

Tia: "He's fine…"

Elizabeth: "And…"

Tia: "they're fine too…"

Elizabeth sighs in relief.

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

James and some of his crew members jump onto the pearl as the ship they were on goes down. The rose is anchored away from the fighting.

James: "Jack!"

Jack turns in time to stop a sailor hacking through his head.

Jack: "Thanks…."

James and his soldiers continue fighting. Along some of the other ships the action starts to die out. The few surviving pirates start to jump onto other ships to help. The company's forces are devastated. Most of the fighting is concentrated aboard the Pearl, the Liberty, the Dutchman and the Empress.

Jack approaches James. They start fighting some sailors and talking.

Jack: "How's it going?"

James: "Alright, we're down twenty ships, they're down 'bout 35."

Jack: "and men…"

James: "We're in advantage too."

Jack: "Good…"

**DAUNTLESS DECK**

Beckett: "We've suffered a great loss."

Mercer: " Sir, will we not fight?"

Beckett: "It's a lost battle mercer… It's a lost battle…"

**BLACK PEARL CABIN**

Swann: "How've you been my boy?"

They duck at the sound of an explosion.

Kings: "Alright, military is a good life."

Swann: "You're father wouldn't have approved."

Kings: "T'is true… and How's Lizzie?"

Swann: "Engaged…"

Kings: "The commodore?"

Swann: "ha, no… The blacksmith."

Kings: "Turner?! Really..."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The battle is coming to a close. There are about 5 company ships left I bad state and 10 pirate ones. Some of the company ships have no men as they are all dead. The Dauntless is still sailing away from action. The Liberty is anchored next to the Pearl. The Pearl, the Empress and the Dutchman are still in relatively good shape and the Rose is still anchored safely away from any harm.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

Jack: "Where's Beckett?!"

Gibbs fights off a soldier

Gibbs: "He hasn't been seen."

Marty runs up to them one hand over his head for protection.

Marty: "Captain, you should see this!"

Jack takes the Spy glass and Points it in the direction of Marty's finger.

He sees the Dauntless and aboard it a bunch of soldiers, and Beckett looking at him with a Spy Glass.

Jack: "Mr. Gibbs…"

He hands him the spy glass and Gibbs sees the dauntless.

Gibbs: "Aye Captain."

The Black pearl starts to move. Aboard it sail Jack, Will, Marty, Cotton, Bootstrap, Gov. Swann, a bloody Norrington, James, some of his pirates, Kings. The Empress follows leaving 5 ships to fight the remaining soldiers. Aboard it are Barbosa, Pintel, Ragetti and Sao and some other pirates who happened to be fighting aboard it at that particular moment.

The two ships approach the Dauntless.

**DAUNTLESS**

Beckett sees the two ships move towards him and panic rises in his blood.

Beckett: "To Arms…Defend the Mast."

Men start running around. In the distance the two nearing ships split and start to come from two different directions.

Murtogg & Mullroy: "This isn't good…."

**BLACK PEARL DECK**

Jack: "Role out the guns…"

The two pirate ships come very close to the dauntless until, one on each side, they stop on either side of it. The pirates attack the Soldiers, the Soldiers attack the pirates.

Beckett hides in his cabin.

Pirates get killed and Soldiers get killed.

Jack: "Find Beckett!"

He parries a soldier and swiftly turns and kills another.

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK**

Tia and Elizabeth look at the swirling mixture inside the clay vase

**DAUNTLESS DECK**

The wind is extremely strong, Jack is standing on a railing fighting off two soldiers, James comes and takes on one, Jack kills the other. He turns on the railing and faces the battle before him. Pirates are killing soldiers everywhere, guns are firing both where he is and on the boats behind him. Will fights two pirates who are chasing him up the stairs. He kicks them down and spots Jack. Jack turns to face him. They start fighting again. Their wet hair glued to their faces.

Will: "I helped you several times, you double crossing…"

Jack swings at him and Will ducks.

Jack: "If it wasn't for me ye'd never have won her heart."

Will: "Well when you look at it that way…."

He lunges at Jack, Jack jumps up and grabs a rope and lands on the other side of Will. Jack holds his sword up and stops will. The fight between them stops. All round them fighting is still going on but there are less and less men.

Jack: "Boy, I'm sorry, but she made her choice, and let me say she made a good one."

Will pushes Jack over the railing.

Jack lands on a soldier who was fighting Bootstrap. He looks around confused, shakes his head and stands up.

Bootstrap: "Thanks…"

Jack: "Any time."

He grabs his fallen hat and place sit on his head. Suddenly there are pirates on one side and Soldiers on the other. Beckett comes out when the fighting stops. In the distance fighting is still going on.

Jack: "Lord Beckett ...how nice of you to join us…"

Jack pulls his sleeve up and reveals the 'P'. Beckett pulls his shirt aside and reveals a P marked in sword cuts.

Jack: "We have some issues to settle."

He lunges at Beckett. They start Fighting. Everyone else starts fighting. Kings and Swann attacking two soldiers, Sao attacking 4, Pintel and Ragetti fighting Murtogg and Mullroy and the rest fighting other soldiers. Soon Jack and Beckett are at the Helm. Will runs up and, after Jack throws Beckett to the floor and is about to kill him, Will steps in front and holds a pistol to Jack's head.

Will: "Lord Beckett, I'm offering my services to you."

Jack: "You fool…"

He jumps forwards and Will moves aside, Jack's blade cuts into his arm. He falls back in pain. Jack goes to fight Beckett but he isn't there, he's down fighting James. Suddenly James ducks him and he finds himself facing Norrington. He holds his sword to his throat.

Beckett: "James Norrington. You are a disgrace to your class."

Norrington: "If that class is the same as yours then I take great offence as I assume you're implying I'm even worse then you."

Beckett: "You were a Military man with a promising Carrier."

Norrington: "Better a pirate then a soldier for you."

Norrington spits in Beckett's face and with that, Beckett lunges forwards and trespasses him with his sword. Norrington falls to the floor, in a matter of seconds he's dead.

Swann: "Commodore…"

Beckett turns to face him.

Beckett: "Ho, the joy I shall have informing the King of your unfortunate death. _Governor_"

He lifts his sword as if to kill the governor, but Kings gets in the way.

Beckett: "Kings, what on earth are you doing?!"

Kings: "This man was like a father to me, to kill him, you'll have to kill me."

Beckett: "Don't be a fool, Kings."

Kings draws his sword and pints it at Beckett's forehead.

Gov. Swann moves away. Kings and Beckett start fighting and Beckett manages to through him through the window of the Cabin. Beckett turns to the remaining pirates. The closest is James. He approaches him and they start fighting. Jack runs down and gets in the way of Beckett and his father. Beckett holds his sword to Jack's neck.

Beckett: "I can't begin to describe the pleasure I shall feel in killing you."

Jack lunges at him, he moves aside, James lashes at him, Beckett lashes as James. James' sword goes through Beckett's leg but Beckett's sword goes right through James' middle. He bends over in pain. Jack sees this and punches Beckett onto the floor. He holds his sword to his forehead.

Jack: "You disgusting…"

Spits on him

Jack: "little man."

James: "Jack…"

Jack kicks Beckett and kneels next to his father.

James: "Son, this was an excellent battle to go out on. You shall be remembered as a great Pirate."

Jack: "I learnt with the best…father."

James looks surprised at the use of the word.

James: "I…I…"

He dies. Beckett stands up behind Jack and is ready to slash him when Jack turns and thrushes his sword through Beckett's middle. Beckett's eyes go blank. He bends over. Jack removes his sword and kicks Beckett down.

He steps over him and lunges at Will. They fight again.

Swann: "William, Sparrow. Stop it."

Will: "Sorry, Governor, I detest pirates."

Swann: "What are you talking about? It was the reason my daughter chose you."

Will: "Yea well, her decisions aren't very permanent are they?"

Swann: "What is that supposed to mean?"

But Jack and Will are fighting around again. Pintel, Ragetti, Murtogg and Mullroy have stopped fighting and are now sitting in a corner looking at the last few sailors die.

Will trips over a barrel and Jack holds his sword to his neck.

Will: "Kill me, prove what a good pirate you are, make Elizabeth deserve you."

Jack makes the blade touch his neck.

Jack: "That would make me no better then you. She fell in love with the man, not the pirate."

He withdraws his sword and turns to fight a sailor who he very quickly throws overboard. When he turns he sees Will fighting Sao.

Jack: "Will don't!"

Will kills Sao. Immediately the weather becomes even worst and a whirlpool forms in the ocean. The boats start to be drawn towards it. In the distance, the pirate boats that aren't destroyed start to flee with all the plunder they've obtained.

Bootstrap: "You Fool"

Will: "He's a pirate! He deserves this-"

Bootstrap: "So are you. But he's not just any pirate. He's the son of Calypso. The goddess of the seas."

Jack: "Good going…"

With the wind the mast of the Dauntless breaks off.

Will: "Run!"

Voice/Thunder: "TURNER!"

Everybody looks at the sky. Will looks around, suddenly a huge wave wipes him off deck and he is drawn towards the whirlpool.

Jack looks at the pearl. They all start to run towards it as the Dutchman is to heavy to escape the pull of the whirlpool and the Dauntless is half destroyed. But Barbosa stops them getting aboard.

Barbosa: "No, no Jack…"

Swann: "Step aside…"

Barbosa: "No, see, this is in fact Sparrow's fault. You should have listened to me Jack. I'll get the pearl either way. This is just worse for you."

Jack draws his sword.

Barbosa: "No, you don't want to fight me, you don't want the governor to return to the swamp and inform his daughter that her lover, that father of her child is in fact dead do you?"

Jack lunges at him with his sword. Everyone else gets on the ship. Gibbs runs to the helm and starts steering. All the other men take their jobs to try and save their lives.

Jack and Barbosa are still fighting. Barbosa lunges at Jack and cuts his arm. Jack moves his sword to his left hand and starts fighting again.

Barbosa: "You have guts, I'll give you that."

The ship starts passing by the whirlpool. Jack lunges at Barbosa and manages to throw him overboard, he is sucked in to the whirlpool at the same time as the Dutchman and the Dauntless.

Jack looks as he disappears into the depths. He then turns to face Gov. Swann.

Swann: "You…"

Jack: "Governor, this is not the time nor the place. Yes Elizabeth is to have my child, but if we don't get out of this, she'll have it alone."

Swann: "I…alright….but we are not finished."

They run around helping navigate the ship. Suddenly in the strong winds the small mast breaks off and the ship reduces speed.

Gibbs: "Capn' she won't make it…"

Jack looks the unharmed Rose in the distance.

Jack: "Make for the rose…"

The ship finally reaches the Rose and the gang way is lowered, they all run across to the safe ship. The pearl slowly starts being drawn backwards. Jack looks as his beloved ship is sucked to the depths once again.

Jack: "Why is it that Barbosa always ends up with my ship?!"

The Rose starts to sail away from the whirlpool and the weather starts to calm.

---------------

On to chap 16...

Still begging…


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Still don't own POTC, but believe me, if I did, it'd be Sparrabeth all the way!

-----------------

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK**

Elizabeth wakes up in her bed. She looks around. Tia notices she's awake.

Tia: "Breakfast…."

Elizabeth stands up and looks out the window.

Elizabeth: "Any news? It's been almost two months, where are they?"

Tia: "I don't know…."

She looks worried at her pot and the mixture.

Elizabeth: "Can you not find out?"

Tia: Later, now you must eat."

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

They sky is finally blue, not a cloud in sight. The crew are all running around doing their various jobs.

Kings: "the pirate?"

Swann: "I can't believe it myself, I was never too happy about the Blacksmith but I will not stand for this, she will not be allowed to be with him."

Kings: "Well, as a father is it not your duty to look out for your daughter's best interests?"

Swann: "And to protect her from any harm…harm he…"

He looks revolted at Jack as he is talking to Gibbs on the helm.

Swann: "…will certainly cause her."

Kings: "Your right, Weatherbe, of coarse…you're right…"

He walks away and looks over the side of the ship. Swann walks up to the helm. Jack motions with his head for Gibbs to leave."

Gibbs: "Capn', Governor."

He leaves and joins Bootstrap who is sitting looking out to sea.

Jack: "Let me guess, you wish to inform me that you will not stand for our relationship. That I am a pirate and deserve only the love of a noose as it tightens around my neck…"

Swann: "You are a Pirate. She is a lady, it can't happen."

Jack: "I'm afraid it already did."

Swann's face cringe.

Swann: "what may or may not have happened between you and my daughter does not concern me in the least. But what happens from here onwards between you her and a child that I can only believe to be William's does concern me."

Jack: "Believe be Governor, that child is not, and could not be will."

Swann looks at him.

Jack: "In his desire to please you, will forgot about…er…say…pleasing Elizabeth…"

Swann: "No he was a decent, godly man."

Jack: "He was a pirate…You know that as much as I do. He was born a pirate and he died a pirate."

Swann: "I don't wish to here anything further from you. All I want is for you to leave me at the swamp with my daughter and never return."

He walks away. Jack looks after him, then turns and approaches Gibbs.

Jack: "Mr. Gibbs, t's been two week since the fight, how much longer are you going ot make me wait?"

Gibbs:" Jack…Be patient, the seas aren't what they were, with no one to govern them and all, we must be cautious…"

Jack: "don't know about that Mr. Gibbs. But for goodness sake, man, speed up."

He looks down to the helm, Bootstrap is holding in his hand the knife that he had given to will. The last thing he had of his son.

Jack approaches him.

Jack: "You know he isn't _really_ dead…"

Bootstrap: "No he's worse then dead…It's your fault, you couldn't leave well enough alone could you, the two of us risked our lives for you…"

Jack: "I'm sorry about your son, but I'm not sorry about Will…he had it coming."

Bootstrap looks at him angrily the turns and walks bellow deck. Jack grabs a rum bottle from next to where bootstrap had been sitting and takes a swig.

He feels the Rose start to speed up.

Jack: "That's better Mr. Gibbs…"

He smiles at himself as he looks to the horizon and takes a swig of Rum.

Gibbs: "At this speed she'll get us there in two days…She's a fast one Jack."

Jack: "Yes she is…"

He runs his fingers along the railing. Then walks into the cabin.

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK**

Elizabeth holds the ring Jack gave her in her hand. She twirls it around and smiles. The baby kicks and she places her hand on her stomach.

Elizabeth: "Yer father'll be here soon…I hope"

Tia: "The little one getting' restless?"

Elizabeth: "Yes, and so am I, where are they?"

Tia: "If I knew I'd tell you love, I swear I would…"

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Jack rummages around in his father's belongings. He finally finds what he was searching for. Out of a drawer he produces a rolled up peace of parchment and a from it falls a small shinny gold key. Gibbs enters.

Jack: "Ye know what this is?"

He points to the drawer. Gibbs shakes his head.

Jack: "T'is the drawer where my father kept his most treasured belongings."

Gibbs looks suddenly intrigued and notices the key in Jack's hand.

Gibbs: "So that is…"

Jack: "They key to the greatest treasure in all the seas."

Gibbs: "The Rose Treasure…"

Jack: "Aye, helped plunder most of it as a lad, now it's mine."

Gibbs: "Should we change course?"

Jack: "No!"

Gibbs looks surprised. He leaves. Jack looks into the drawer again. He notices something he hadn't seen in a long time. He pulls out a small worn out blueish blanket.

Jack: "Well I'll be damned…"

**BLACK ROSE CABIN (night)**

Jack is asleep on his bed he's clutching the blanket very tightly to him. Suddenly there is a loud sound and shouting above. He wakes up. Looks at the blanket and hides it quickly.

**BLACK ROSE DECK (morning)**

Jack walks out of the cabin, the blanket tied as another adornment around his waist. Gibbs looks at him and smiles.

Gibbs: "She really is a fast one Jack…"

Jack: "That meaning?"

Gibbs: "At this speed, we'll be there in a matter of hours."

Jack looks up at the sun as it rises in the sky. He smiles.

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK.**

Tia is looking into the vase and its swirling content. Elizabeth is outside on the porch. She looks through the window at Tia and enters.

Elizabeth: "Tia, what are you hiding from me?"

Tia: "What are ye talkin' 'bout?"

Elizabeth: "Tia…"

She looks at her sharply.

Tia: "alright. I've tracked the pearl since she left here two months ago…well, somethin' happened at the battle…"

Elizabeth: "something?"

Tia: "I'm afraid, the pearl…she's gone."

Elizabeth: "my god…no"

She falls into a chair.

Tia: "...and possibly ye should prepare yerself fer Jack not…"

Elizabeth walks into the other room and Tia here's her crying. Tia looks through a glass object.

Tia: "what's this?"

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Cotton's Parrot: "Land ho…"

They all look up. Jack looks through the spy glass.

Jack: "Lower the anchor, make ready the long boats."

Swann: "Are we here?"

Jack: "Yes."

Swann: "Excellent, please take myself and Captain Kings ashore and leave."

Jack looks at him and shakes his head.

Jack: "No"

Swann: "what?"

They all get into two long boats.

**SWAMP**

Two long boats row up river. One is being rowed my Pintel and Ragetti, the other by Murtogg and Mullroy. They approach the shack. Jack stands up and tosses a rope onto the deck to tie the boat. He gets off.

Swann: "where do you think you're going…"

Jack starts to walk up the ladder tot eh hut.

Swann: "You are not going in there…Sparrow….Jack?!"

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK**

Tia Dalma turns at the sound of voices. The door opens and Jack walks in. he looks around searching for Elizabeth.

Tia: "Jack! You…"

Jack: "Where is she?"

Swann: "Yes, where is my daughter?"

Elizabeth come sout of the back room whipping her tears. Swann looks stunned at her stomach.

Swann: "Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth: "Jack…I…I thought….You're alive…."

She runs to him flings her arms round him and they kiss passionately. The crew look at eachother.

Gov. Swann moves towards them and pulls them apart.

Swann: "Elizabeth, this is most inappropriate. I will not stand for this behaviour."

Elizabeth: "Father Jack and I…."

Swann: "I know what you did. Let us put that behind us and discuss the future of your's and William's child."

Elizabeth: "Mine and…what, no… this child is Jack's"

Swann: "I refuse to believe that."

Jack: "Luv, believe me I tried…"

Swann: "come…"

He grabs her arm and takes her in to the back room.

Tia approaches Jack.

Jack: "This sin't going to be easy is it?"

Kings: "Decidedly not…"

Jack looks at him curiously.

Jack: "Who're you?"

Kings: "I'm Captain Kings. Captain of the Liberty and apprentice of Lord Beckett now that I've turned eighteen and left Gov. Swann's protection."

Jack: "hum…what would you know about the difficulty of the situation then?"

Kings: "Elizabeth is like a sister to me, I want only her happiness…but the Governor will not stand fgor her having a relationship with a Pirate, he has a mind for her and I to marry."

Jack: "Really…"

He looks at him, evaluating the competition.

Kings: "Don't worry, I have a wife, the governor does not know, I got married a few months ago to a beautiful young woman in Port Royal. Secretly of course. As I said, I want the best for Elizabeth and she seems happy with you. I shall do everything in my power for the two of you to be together. And I'm sorry for your loss Jack. Although your father may have been a murdering pirate, I do not wish the pain of loosing a parent on anyone."

He walks into the back room to talk theo the Governor.

Tia: "Jack, I thought you dead…I saw the swirl, the pearl she's gone, how did you?"

Jack: "We came on the Rose."

He looks to the room where Elizabeth is.

Tia: "Give it time Jack… The rose, so where be yer father? And the commodore?"

Jack: "That slimy git, Beckett murdered them."

Tia: "God rest their souls…and Beckett?"

Gibbs: "Our Capn' took care of him…"

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK (back room)**

Swann: "George, may I help you?"

Kings: "I know it is not my place, but Elizabeth is like a sister to me, so I must speak for her well being. She loves the Pirate, do you not…?"

Elizabeth: "I do…"

Swann: "Elizabeth…"

Kings: "If she were my daughter, I'd wish for her happiness, hers and her child's…"

He sits next to her and places a hand on her stomach. Swann looks away .

Kings: "I was left fatherless at a very tender age…"

Swann: "I know, I took you in…"

Kings: "Yes, and I am eternally grateful for that. But I should think that having known the pain I felt, you would not want to cause this child to live, fatherless."

Swann: "Well, yes but, a pirate?"

Elizabeth: "He's a good man, the best I know…"

Swann: "But look what he's done to you."

He looks disgusted at her stomach.

Elizabeth: "He loves me, is that not enough for you?"

Swann: "I, I just want what's best for you...he won't even marry you."

She shows her ring.

Elizabeth: "Yes he will."

Swann: "He'll put you in harm's way."

Elizabeth: "If it were not for him, I would be dead right now. Father please…"

Swann: "I…I just want your happiness…"

Kings: Then let her be with the man she loves."

She looks at her father. He looks at the floor then smiles at her.

Swann: "If he causes you any pain, I shall have him hung."

Elizabeth stands up and walks into the next room. She walks up to Jack and kisses him. He looks at her questioningly. She smiles. He smiles and they kiss

again.

Swann: "She's yours, but I shall watch your every move, and if you cause her any pain, I shall have you killed."

Jack: "I'd expect nothing less from you Governor."

He kisses her. The governor looks to the floor.

Elizabeth looks around.

Elizabeth: "Jack, where's Will?"

Jack: "ah, Mr. Turner turned over to the Company."

Elizabeth: "He's working for them?"

Jack: "He did, for a while, but he…"

Bootstrap: "The fool murdered the son of the seas. So, he was taken by them."

Elizabeth: "He's dead?"

Kings: "The though of you and Jack together drove him to relinquish his roots and turn against piracy. Who was he?"

Elizabeth: "My Fiancé…well my first…no, second fiancé"

Swann: "Lets hope Jack'll be that last."

Elizabeth: "He will…"

She smiles at him.

Elizabeth: "But, if Will found out, then, then he died believing I never loved him."

Jack: "He didn't...exactly…die"

Elizabeth: "What?"

Tia: "Let me explain. When brave William killed Sao Feng, he upset the only remaining ruler of the seas. Calypso."

Elizabeth: "and…"

Gibbs: "And she sent a huge whirlpool after us…Calypso's Fury…its strength drove a thousand ships to the depths."

Jack looks at Tia and they exchange looks of impatience then he looks at Gibbs disapproving of his exaggeration.

Jack: "The pearl being one of them."

Elizabeth: "Well, so he's dead."

Jack: "Not quite, see, William isn't the first one to unleash Calypso's Fury. It's been done before...

Tia: "…Also by a man with a terrible heart ache…"

Elizabeth looks confused from Jack to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: "Who?"

Jack & Tia: "Davy Jones…"

Elizabeth: "so…Will is…"

Jack: "He is taking the place of Davy Jones. His soul is bound to spend an eternity serving Calypso, like Jones."

Elizabeth: "It's my fault."

She starts crying. Gov. Swann looks at Jack.

Swann: "Now look what you've done…"

Jack: "Me?!"

Elizabeth sits down on a chair crying. Jack approaches and puts a hand on her shoulder.

Jack: "It isn't your fault luv… he did this to himself. But I do feel sorry for him."

Elizabeth looks surprised.

---------------

On to chap 17...

Still begging…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Still don't own POTC, but believe me, if I did, it'd be Sparrabeth all the way!

A/N: this is the last chapter, hope you've enjoyed it. Please don't forget to leave a review.

-----------------

**FLYING DUTCHMAN (haunted)**

The pearl is covered in algae and the sails are torn. Will is aboard it as Captain. He's shouting orders from the helm. Bellow, Beckett, Barbosa and Norrington as well as other pirates are working. Will is the New Davy Jones. When he moves, the wind causes the left side of his Jacket to move and reveals a dent in his skin where his heart should have been. There is blood around the dent.

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK (night)**

Jack joins the crew, Kings and the Governor from the room where he'd left Elizabeth asleep.

Swann: "Is she asleep?"

Jack: "Yes… Tia Dalma, will you find me the heading to the Rose Treasure?"

Tia: "Jack…you should stay here with Elizabeth and the Baby, not leave again."

Jack: "I'm not leaving, they're coming with me."

Swann: "No!"

Jack: "Governor, your daughter won't even here of it. She's a pirate, she needs the sea."

Tia: "But Jack, the Rose Treasure, it's too dangerous."

Jack: "Just do it. I want to set sail tomorrow."

Swann: "What about the wedding? We should return to Port Royal. She can have the child and leave it with me if she wishes to go to sea."

Jack: "Governor. This is MY child, mine and Elizabeth's it will NOT be living with you. As for the wedding, we can get married aboard the Rose."

Swann: "A ship is hardly the proper place for a dignified marriage."

Kings: "On the contrary governor, I happen tot think it would be the perfect place for a wedding."

Swann looks defeated he moves to the porch with a "this is not my day" expression on his face.

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK**

Elizabeth wakes up to find Jack lying next to her. She smiles.

Elizabeth: "Jack, Jack wake up."

Jack: "What? What is it?!"

Elizabeth: "Good morning."

He looks relieved at the fact that everything is alright. He smiles at her and kisses her then noticing that everyone is staring at them, he stands up.

Jack: "Mr. Gibbs. Ready the Boats. We're to return to the Rose. We have a treasure to find."

Gibbs grins at him. He and the crew go outside to the boats.

Jack: "Tia Dalma, would you please accompany us on this voyage?"

Tia: "Do ye really thin I'd let ye alone. I am goin'. If not who's to look after Miss Swann and the child? You…"

Jack: "um…right…very well…Lets go."

Swann: "Elizabeth, please reconsider, stay here, it's safer."

Elizabeth: "No…"

She walks out after Jack. Swann sighs and follows.

**TIA DALMA'S SHACK (outside)**

Jack helps Elizabeth into the long boat, everyone looks surprised at his sudden gentleman – like attitude.

**BLACK ROSE DECK)**

They all climb onto the ship from the long boats. Jack leads Elizabeth to the Cabin.

Jack: "Wait here."

He walks back to the crew.

Jack: "Listen up…Mr. Gibbs, get the heading from Tia Dalma and stick with it. It'll be a long voyage, and…"

He looks at Bootstrap

Jack: "…not an easy one I fear. I shall be in my cabin if anyone needs me."

He walks to the cabin. They all look after him. Then quickly they run around setting sail.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Jack approaches Elizabeth. They smile at each other and Kiss passionately. When they move apart they sit down. Elizabeth on the bed, Jack on a chair.

Elizabeth: "I missed you…"

Jack leans forwards and kisses her gently. He puts a hand on her stomach.

Jack: "How long?"

Elizabeth: "Tia says any day now…"

Jack: "I really won't be any good…"

Elizabeth: "You will, I have faith in you."

She leans forwards and kisses him. He stands up and moves they fall onto the bed. They continue kissing.

Knocking on door.

Jack: "What?!"

Swann: "Is Elizabeth alright?"

Jack: "Yes, she's fine…"

Swann: "May I come in?"

They look at each other, roll their eyes then Jack stands up and Elizabeth sits back on the bed.

Elizabeth: "Yes…"

Swann comes in.

Swann: "I had a question…"

Jack (quickly): "What?"

Swann: "Well, two actually. The first is what will you name the child? And the second, when will you get married?"

Elizabeth: "We're to name it James or Lydia. "

Swann: "Your mother's name…"

Elizabeth: "Yes, and Jack's father's."

Jack: "And we will get married as soon as we find someone to do it."

Elizabeth: "Well, George could do it, couldn't he Father?"

Swann: "Yes, he is a Captain."

Jack looks at Elizabeth, he isn't too happy about having a EITC soldier marry them.

Elizabeth: "Jack…come on."

Jack: "Alright. When?"

Swann: "As soon as possible, I suppose the child is soon to be born."

Elizabeth: "Any day now…"

Swann: "Then it must be soon, very soon."

Jack: "How soon?"

Swann: "This afternoon. I'll arrange everything."

He stands up and leaves. Jack turns to Elizabeth startled.

Jack: "This afternoon?!"

Elizabeth: "Jack, It'll be fine, trust me."

She kisses him gently. Jack Smiles.

Jack: "Alright. This afternoon…"

**BLACK ROSE DECK**

Swann: "George!"

Kings approached shim.

Kings: "Sir…"

Swann: "I'm to understand that you've been promoted to Captain recently…"

Kings: "Yes sir."

Swann: "Then, will you do Elizabeth the honour of marrying her and Jack?"

Kings: "It would make me very happy, sir."

Swann: "It's settled then. This afternoon."

Kings: "Alright."

**BLACK ROSE AFTERNOON**

The sky is blue and the sun is shinning. Elizabeth comes out of the cabin and walks towards a very sick looking Jack. He tries to smile but is too nervous.

Pintel: "Hello Poppet…"

Elizabeth looks sharply at him.

Pintel: "Sorry… (Under his breath) Poppet."

Ragetti sniggers.

She continues to walk towards Jack.She reaches him and holds his hand. He looks incredibly nervous.

Kings starts to read the bible passage.

When he's finished Elizabeth Smiles at Jack and he kisses her passionately. Swann looks away. Kings smiles, Gibbs drinks rum. Murtogg and Mullroy hide tears. Pintel looses his eye and Ragetti hits him.

Jack: "I love you Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth: "Sparrow"

They smile at each other. And Kiss again.

Bootstrap approaches him.

Bootstrap: "Be everything Will would have been to her."

Jack: "and more…"

Bootstrap walks away. The crew walk back to their posts. Jack leads Elizabeth to the Cabin.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Jack and Elizabeth start kissing passionately. She takes off his hat and looks at him. She takes off his sword and pistol.

Elizabeth: "Pirate…"

Jack takes off her hat and her sword.

Jack: "Pirate..."

They resume kissing.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN (night)**

Elizabeth is lying on the bed looking ill. Jack is whipping her forehead with a wet cloth.

Elizabeth: "What a wedding night…"

Jack kisses her gently.

Jack: "Let's just say…you've already had your wedding night."

He smirks. She smiles back. Suddenly she feels a strong pain.

Elizabeth: "OUW!"

Jack: "What is it?"

She clutches her stomach and grabs Jack's hand and squeezes it.

Jack: "Ouch!"

Elizabeth: "Jack…"

He looks at her and realizes what's happening. HE stands up, runs to the door.

Jack: "TIA!!! GET IN HERE NOW!!!"

Tia Dalma appears at the door followed by Gov. Swann and Kings. She takes one look at Elizabeth and pulls Jack out of the Cabin enters and closes the door.

**BLACK PEARL DECK (night)**

Jack: "Lower the Anchor."

Gibbs and Marty run to the far end of the ship and lower the anchor. Jack paces up and down the ship. Every now and then drinking a bit of rum.

Swann: "What's taking them so long?"

Jack: "I'd rather not know."

He takes another gulp of rum.

Suddenly a faint cry is heard from the cabin. Jack stops pacing and looks at the door to the cabin as it opens. Every head turns to him. He moves towards the opening door. Tia Dalma comes out holding a tiny, dirt baby in her hands. Jack looks at it very scared. Swann approaches and looks at it as well. It his a few dark hairs on its head and dark brown eyes like Jack.

Tia: "S' a boy."

She hands the baby to Jack. He holds it awkwardly. He suddenly smile sat it.

Swann: "May I?"

Jack hands him the baby.

Swann looks at it and smiles.

Jack takes his blanket from around his waist and puts it on the baby. He takes him back and walks into the cabin.

**BLACK ROSE CABIN**

Elizabeth is lying on the bed. When Jack enters she looks at him and smiles. The ship suddenly moves on a wave and Jack holds the little baby closer to him.

Elizabeth: "I told you you'd be good."

The baby starts crying. Jack looks at it terrified and hands it quickly to Elizabeth. It stops crying.

Jack: "What was that?"

Elizabeth: "Crying…baby's cry Jack…"

Jack: "It's annoying."

He leans over to look at the baby and it's little hand clasps his beard. Jack looks helplessly at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: "It's alright, he won't hurt you. Will you James?"

Jack: "James. My father would have loved to meet this little guy."

He takes the baby from Elizabeth and holds it in his arms. Swann and Kings come in.

Kings: "He's beautiful…"

Elizabeth smiles.

Swann: "It's a great responsibility Sparrow. That child depends on you to teach it morals and values."

Jack: "James, take what you can, give nothing back…"

Swann looks helplessly from Jack to Elizabeth.

Swann: "Elizabeth, please ensure this child will have a decent education."

Elizabeth: "He'll have a pirate Education and be the best man you'll ever meet."

Jack: "Like my father."

Kings: "Governor, we should let them rest."

They leave. Jack puts the little baby in the little bed Tia had made for him.

Jack: "Lizzie, rest."

Elizabeth: "He'll need to eat soon."

Jack: "Then sleep whilst you can. I'll watch over him"

He leans over and kisses her gently. She roles over and falls asleep.

**BLAKC ROSE DECK (morning)**

Swann is holding Little James in his arms.

Swann: "Happy Fifth day James."

Jack comes out of the cabin and puts his hat on. Swann walks over to him and hands him the now crying baby. As soon as Jack holds him he stops crying.

Swann: "You're getting the hang of this Jack, I'm impressed."

Jack smiles and heads up to the helm tot where Gibbs is.

Gibbs: "Captain, we're on course, be there in three months give or take a storm."

Jack: "Good. Rest Master Gibbs. We'll take over from here."

Gibbs smiles at the small child and walks down to the deck and down to below the deck where Bootstrap, Kings, Pintel, Ragetti, Murtogg Mullroy, Cotton and Marty are playing. Tia is on the other end of the ship doing some sort of magic.

Jack holds the wheel. Elizabeth comes up to the Helm. They kiss.

Elizabeth: "You look happy."

Jack looks to the horizon and smiles. His baby in one hand, the wheel in the other. The baby starts to shift slightly and Elizabeth takes him.

Elizabeth: "Where are we headed Captain Sparrow?"

He kisses her passionately.

Jack: "In search of treasure of course."

Elizabeth: "Of course."

They smile at each other, Jack looks from his wife to his baby and smiles. He looks to the Horizon. Jack puts and arm around Elizabeth and the baby grabs his dangling finger. Jack rests his other hand on the Wheel.

Jack: "Now, bring us that horizon."

He smiles at Elizabeth. Kisses her passionately and turns the wheel. The sun is rising and their kissing siluett moves towards the horizon aboard the rose.

**THE END**

------------------

Thank you for reading.

Please leave a review and keep a look out for my next POTC script which follows on straight after this one.


End file.
